Demon's Butterflies
by Girls Destiny
Summary: ¿Crees en los demonios? ¿Piensas que solo son leyendas? ¿Cuentos para niños? Que equivocado estás...Ellos existen, y lo único que buscan son las almas humanas. O al menos lo intentan, hasta que los cazadores se alzan y la batalla empieza. Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando el enemigo es tu amigo? Una pregunta que aún no tiene respuesta... [SE NECESITAN OC'S]
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, gente loca y no tan loca! Hemos vuelto con otro fic... Y no, no es como si no fuéramos a continuar el otro, por contrario estamos en proceso de hacerlo (Si, llevamos un párrafo… ¡Pero lo terminaremos! Es un juramento…). Este nuevo fic es algo especial, lo llevamos hablando un buen tiempo y como pueden ver logramos escribirlo… En realidad este iba a ser el primer fic publicado en esta cuenta, pero nos quedamos estancadas en una parte por lo cual decidimos terminar el otro primero antes de continuar con este... Y lo terminamos, gracias al cielo. Pero bueno, lo importantes que lo acabamos (Milagrosamente); en su realización trabajamos las tres… Nos costó, pero lo conseguimos y esperemos que les guste a ustedes :) Ah, y una cosa más... Seguimos teniendo miles y miles de proyectos en mente que todavía no comenzamos, no daremos indicios de que son todavía... Esperen pacientes, los fics llegarán con el tiempo. Y como es obvio, en esta historia pediremos OC'S. **

**Ahora sí, luego de una larga charla, les dejamos con las aclaraciones y obviamente el fic: **

—Los personajes de IE serán nombrados en sus nombres japoneses, y sus edades irán de 16 a 18 años.

—Los personajes de IE aparecen a partir del siguiente capitulo.

—Este fic podría tener cierta similitud con el anime "**Soul Eater**"; sin embargo, tan solo en ciertos aspectos no en el resto. La idea es completamente diferente, ya entenderán al leer el prólogo.

—Los OC'S serán revisados antes de seleccionar, el máximo serán seis o siete.

—Los que deseen participar, deberán tener en claro que será una ficha doble. Más información leer las platillas de las fichas abajo.

—Este fic tiene altos grados de comedia, puede que en un inició no se viera mucho (O eso pensamos) pero… Todo depende de ustedes, a partir del próximo capítulo habrá mucha más comedia. Créannos… Esperamos que nadie muera de un ataque de risa porque no hay para pagar indemnizaciones jeje.

—El título de la historia se entenderá más adelante, cuando se halla desarrollado más.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"_La muerte es el descanso eterno, el instante donde el alma escapa del cuerpo..._ _Pero tampoco es el fin de todo. ¿Quién dijo que todo se acaba cuando la vida se desvanece?_

_Palabras de un humano, estúpidas creencias que han errado. La muerte es algo más complejo de lo que se piensa..._ _Aunque la vida misma no es más que un viaje a la tumba, hay secretos que yacen más allá del final. Secretos oscuros. Secretos que a veces es mejor no conocer._

_Porque cuando los secretos son revelados..._ _Podrías descubrir que, tristemente, a veces la ignorancia es felicidad_

_Y este, es el comienzo de la pesadilla"_

Las pisadas aceleraron el paso, volviéndose pronto un trote de una presa que trataba de huir de su depredador como fuera, buscando un esperanzador intento de evadirlo y poder sobrevivir a la carnicería que harían con él si era cazado; solo que él sabía que no lo conseguiría. La agitada respiración era notable junto a los jadeos y el sudor que resbalaba por la frente masculina, poco le importo y tal vez ni siquiera era consciente del hecho que su cuerpo era un desastre andante; estaba agotado, no podía seguir con esto. Le dolía demasiado la pierna por culpa de una bala que impacto en su muslo y la cual continuaba alojada en el interior de su carne. Mierda. Se detuvo al fin por necesidad de un corto descanso, como también con la idea de quitarse de una maldita vez esa puta bala que estaba causándole más problemas de los que necesitaba... Como por ejemplo, ¡Que dolía como el infierno! ¡Maldita sea!

Apoyándose en la pared cercana jadeó en busca de aire, agacho la vista y susurro una obscenidad al ver como la bala estaba enterrada profundamente, cerca del hueso dejando un enorme hueco en el muslo. Putas zorras las que le hicieron esto, juraba que cuando se recuperara las mataría de la peor forma. No había posibilidad que se la sacará sin perder preciado tiempo, así que tendría que aguantar el daño y continuar... Joder.

Lanzó un vistazo tras de él al momento de enderezarse y maldijo al notar como estaba dejado un camino de sangre por toda la acera. Una pista, un modo de indicar a sus cazadores su ubicación actual. Estaba atrapado.

Si le hubieran dicho que esto ocurriría, mejor nunca se hubiera arriesgado a hacer la estupidez que hizo; quería vivir, no morir.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Ahora podía oír como una leve ronda de pasos se acercaba lentamente en su dirección por el mismo pasillo que había utilizado para huir... Esas dos zorras eran condenadamente persistentes, ya habían estado siguiéndolo por lo que calculaba era más de media hora. ¿Cómo era posible que unas miserables perdedoras tan frágiles y delicadas tengan tanta energía? Parecían presas fáciles, por su aspecto cualquiera podría decir que no eran más que humanas comunes y corrientes, tal vez que obviamente se quedaron hasta pasadas las horas de cerrar para jugar alguna broma en la escuela... Pero después de ver la manera en que se movían, combinada con la agilidad que poseían sus pasos y la maestría de combate... Claramente algo andaba mal con esas dos "Humanas".

¡Ah, joder! Sintió una corriente de dolor recorrer su pierna. Definitivamente su patético intento de escape le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba. Su extremidad le gritaba de dolor por cada paso que daba, rogándole que por favor se detuviera para tratar la herida... ¡Y una mierda, si paraba lo alcanzarían! Volvió a girar su cabeza para mirar atrás... Todavía no podía verlas pero aún podía oír sus pasos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido. No sabía si alegrarse porque aún tenía una distancia considerable, o aterrarse porque era obvio que se estaban divirtiendo con la persecución... Porque eso eran esas dos zorras: Unas depredadoras a las que les gustaba juguetear con sus presas. ¿Dónde está la diversión en matar y ya? Tenían que sacar algo de eso.

Putas humanas.

Intento volver a trotar, más su pierna herida al instante protesto haciéndole casi caer... ¡No! ¡No podía rendirse! Entre gruñidos de dolor cojeó buscando el portal dimensional hacía el Reino de los Infiernos, y estaba casi seguro que solo faltaba poco para llegar hasta él. Una cuadra más y lo habría alcanzado. Tenía que volver, sabía que su "Lord" lo castigaría en cuanto supiera que no logro consumir las suficientes almas humanas que le había ordenado devorar; sin embargo, era preferible sufrir un castigo que morir a manos de unas humanas sanguinarias.

Los pasos aceleraron, oyéndose cada vez mucho más cerca de su localización actual; cerró los ojos y maldiciendo empezó a correr a pesar de los aguijones de dolor que atacaron su pierna sin compasión alguna. Debía de aguantar, debía de hacerlo si es que deseaba vivir... ¡ZZZZZZ!

Lanzó un rugido de dolor al sentir como una flecha impactaba contra su otra pierna haciéndole caer de rodillas a los suelos, y no, no era solo por el daño de tener una flecha perforando su carne sino porque... ¡Le estaba quemando la pierna! Sus ojos miraron con terror como un fuego incendiaba por completo su extremidad haciéndola gritar maldiciones.

—Un tiro limpio, justo en la pierna —Escuchó un elogio provenir de parte de una de esas dos putas que aun no paraban de perseguirlo, todavía con el mismo tono burlón y condescendiente... Soltó un suspiro mental. Bueno, se acabó. Ese era el fin. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos... Había sido totalmente aplastado por dos miserables humanas que se supone serían un aperitivo rápido y fácil de atrapar.

Oyó horrorizado como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más mientras intentaba desesperadamente de extinguir la llama que crecía en su pierna. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple flecha haya hecho semejante daño? De todas formas por ahora no importaba... Trató de hacer uso del viejo truco de girar en el suelo, pero la flama simplemente no se reducía en lo absoluto. Era como si estuviera unida permanentemente a su extremidad, y no desaparecería hasta haberla calcinado por completo... ¡¿Qué clase de magia era esa?!

Mierda... ¡Mierda! Dos sombras se posaron encima suyo... Ahí estaban de nuevo, esas dos perras sanguinarias que estaban tan empeñadas en hacerlo sentir tan miserable en sus últimos momentos. Lo estaban mirando con esas mismas sonrisas comemierda que habían mostrado en cuanto lo vieron... Definitivamente parecían niñas que acababan de romper un juguete del que todas formas querían deshacerse.

No debería temblar, no debería asustarse; pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Joder, iba a morir! Trato de dar cara, ocultar su miedo; sin embargo, tal cual depredadores, ellas sintieron su miedo. Una sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, la otra por el contrario soltó un bufido a la par que rodaba los ojos en signo de molestia.

Contó los segundos que le quedaban de vida, contó las respiraciones que pudo dar mientras observaba como una de las perras desaparecía el arco de brillante oro, reemplazándolo ahora por una enorme guadaña que se encadenaba a su mano. El cuerpo le tembló y las llamaradas finalmente cedían al tiempo que el arma era alzada lista para el último ataque.

—¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras? —Pregunto la dueña del arma con un timbre sarcástico.

Oír las palabras de aquella mujer le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta frialdad y condescendencia en la voz de una simple humana? De acuerdo, oficialmente esas dos locas definitivamente no eran humanas... Eso era simplemente imposible. Desde la forma en que se movían, hasta su increíble agilidad, y sin mencionar como podían generar armas así sin más... Era una locura pensar que eran patéticas humanas.

La otra zorra, sin embargo, lo seguía mirando con su estúpida sonrisa... Mierda, todavía estaba sujetando esos dos Sais en sus manos, las hojas aun manchadas con su propia sangre. Todavía podía sentir las siete puñaladas que le dio en las costillas, dolían como el infierno ahora que se le había acabado la adrenalina acumulada gracias a su escape. Solo para probar que lo había disfrutado, llevó una de las armas a su boca y relamió la sangre que ahí se encontraba... Puta.

—Vaya, este tipo no dice nada... —Dijo la portadora de las hojas cortas, sin dejar atrás su expresión burlona—. Es obvio que no tiene nada que decir... O eso, o está muerto de miedo. Venga, se supone que los de tu especie son bravos y fuertes... —Claro, también se estaba burlando de su pavor... Como las odiaba a ambas. Las mataría si pudiera... Pero se encontraba completamente a su merced.

Si tan solo esa misma zorra que sostenía la guadaña no le hubiera disparada con esa pistola que invoco... Ahora se encontraría corriendo en dirección a su salvación. ¡Oh destino desgraciado! No le quedaba más que aceptar que iba a morir. Guardo silencio, la guadaña se elevó más y esperando su final miró directamente a los pozos profundos que eran los ojos de su asesina.

Estos le devolvieron la mirada por unos segundos, dejándolo ver como estos cambiaban de color hasta teñirse de un profundo azul oscuro como el mismo cielo nocturno. Era el indicador.

El arma bajo y lo último que escucho fue la risa de una de las putas.

Al fin estaba muerto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos del sol matinal caían sobre la ciudad, iluminando las calles con la misma intensidad de siempre. Se podían ver por las aceras como la gente caminaba tranquila de camino a sus trabajos o lugares de estudio, mientras que otros corrían lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieran ya que se les hacía tarde. Varios adolescentes se dirigían a un punto concreto, obviamente se trataba de su escuela secundaria. Aunque la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban apresurados gracias a haberse quedado dormidos, cada vez que pasaban por el punto de las puertas de entrada donde se encontraban dos muchachas... "Populares" entre los miembros de la institución, no podían evitar aminorar la marcha y pasar con cuidado... Era bien sabido que esas dos chicas eran heraldos de la perdición, y cada vez que asistían a clases había caos. Casi nunca se aparecían, nadie sabía dónde era que iban, pero podían asegurar de que ciertamente no querían verlas de nuevo.

Vale, no negaban que eran guapísimas. ¡Rayos! ¡Eran jodidamente sexys! Pero, los muchachos no eran tan idiotas y suicidas para intentarse ligar a una, Dios sabría lo que una de esas locas harían con ellos si tenían las agallas suficientes para hacer una osadía como esa. Las deseaban, no lo negaban. Pero el cerebro les recordaba que la belleza no valía sacrificarse tanto, mucho menos cuando podrían quedar castrados o bien muertos. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso más de la mitad de los profesores les tenían pavor!

¿Y cómo no iban a temerles? La última vez que asistieron a clase, la profesora de física había salido huyendo despavorida del salón mientras gritaba que renunciaba. ¡Y eso que la señora tenía paciencia infinita! Sin duda, esas chicas eran demonios convertidos en mujeres. Mujeres extremadamente atractivas y sensuales... Pero demonios al fin y al cabo.

Y ninguno estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado para servirse en bandeja de plata y gritarles de esta forma "¡Mátenme!"; no, tenían cerebro y preferían mantenerse alejados. Una de las muchachas les miró de reojo, al instante los que le habían estado observando voltearon las vistas asustados.

La otra muchacha soltó una risa suave al notar las reacciones de pánico que habían soltado los chicos... Dios, los hombres podían ser de lo más estúpidos si se lo proponían. Miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca... Cinco minutos antes del toque de timbre, le alcanzaba el tiempo. Sin ningún descaro sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, la cual la abrió para revelar que estaba llena de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno de los cilindros de tabaco a la boca para luego guardar la caja, tomar un encendedor del mismo bolsillo y prender el cigarro.

Su amiga la miró con una ceja arqueada... Nunca comprendería porque su compañera fumaba, si era por diversión o por alguna otra cosa... Antes, cuando aceptó el probar un cigarro que ella le ofreció, soltó un tosido fuerte y lagrimeó un poco. Jamás comprendería como era que la gente disfrutaba eso. La otra muchacha siempre le decía que era algo a lo que simplemente se tenía que acostumbrar... Pero tenía serias dudas sobre si lograría eso. Por eso mismo se negó a volver a fumar, ya de por sí la última vez le cogió un asco tremendo ahora lo odiaba más. Haciendo una mueca se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba a su amiga fumar sin descaro alguno. Una de las viejas amargadas pasó a su lado y tosió ante el humo del cigarro, rápidamente les lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo sonreír de lado a la muchacha.

Puede que les odiaran, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo les prohibía hacer algo en su contra. La viaja profesora de historia no les regañaba más desde la vez que su amiga le escupió en toda la cara diciendo que asco le daba el tan solo verla.

Sin duda, esas dos muchachas tenían a casi todo el colegio envuelto en sus manos. Eran libres de hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran. Los profesores les temían, los alumnos les temían, sin duda el personal directivo les temía... No había absolutamente nadie que pueda controlar a ese par de revoltosas. La única razón por la cual seguían asistiendo a la escuela era porque el supervisor había logrado reunir el coraje para advertirles que si seguían salteándose clases tendrían que repetir curso... Y obviamente salió huyendo en cuanto les reveló la noticia. Idiota... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todo el mundo estaba tan feliz de saber que no las verían de nuevo... Y ahora habían vuelto.

La escuela entera hubiera agradecido que ese par jamás volviera a poner un pie en un aula de clases, pero... Al parecer el destino no lo quería de esa forma. Maldita sea.

—Como que ya va siendo hora que acabes, ¿No lo crees? —La muchacha lanzó una mirada helada a su amiga, quien tan solo rodó los ojos ante lo dicho. Si hubiera sido otro ya estaría con los dientes regados por los suelos, más la única que podía decir algo como eso era su mejor amiga... Más bien su única amiga existente.

—Ya, ya, como tú digas... —Le contestó con diversión antes de tomar otra larga inhalación de su cigarro, para luego tirar la colilla al suelo y pisotearla. A decir verdad, la chica no fumaba por adicción o por necesidad; solo lo hacía por aburrimiento. Esa caja de cigarros era la misma que había comprado hace más de una semana, y el que acababa de fumar era el tercero. La única razón por la que fumaba era para matar el tiempo; no era una adicta, podía dejarlo cuando quiera. De todos modos ya se había acabado...

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Un minuto para el timbre. Las dos amigas compartieron una mirada de complicidad... Pronto se desataría el infierno.

—Tenemos clase de historia —Sonrió con cierto toque malvado que hizo reír a la otra chica.

La realidad es que ambas eran unas demonios, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

—Solo esperemos que la pobre vieja no sufra un infarto —Dijo, recordándole a ambas aquella oportunidad en la que provocaron que al profesor de ciencias le diera un ataque al corazón solo con su presencia. Tuvieron que sacarlo en una camilla, y actualmente se encontraba en coma.

—Dudo que suceda —La fémina aguanto la risa—. Ella no tiene antecedentes de problemas cardíacos, es más creó que es un roble fuerte. Por algo sigue viva al tener más de setenta, ¿No?

—Bueno, con todo el café que estuvo tomando últimamente diría que está a punto de quebrarse —Las dos revoltosas volvieron a reír... Si, la anciana había comenzado a beber café en cantidades exorbitantes, eso no podía ser para nada saludable.

—Entonces la clase de hoy sí que será muy interesante —Finiquitó divertida.

Los ojos de ambas muchachas brillaron burlones, planeando en sus mentes la broma que realizaran a la maestra; por otro lado, los estudiantes continuaban ingresando al edificio en silencio, lanzándoles de vez en cuando unas miradas de terror puro, y algunas llenas de curiosidad. ¿Qué estarían planeando esta vez ese dúo de demonios? Miedo les dio el solo imaginarlo, después de todo nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta las locuras que esas chifladas harían. No quedaba otra opción. Tendrían que esperar para saberlo, solo que imploraban que nada malo sucediese ese día… ¡Al diablo con eso! De nada valía implorar, esas mujeres hacían lo que se les venía en ganas, y nada ni nadie podía detenerlas cuando algo se les metía a la cabeza. Ni siquiera los propios profesores podían hacerles cambiar de decisión, y aquello era mucho que decir. Ya las habían regañado, castigado, expulsado… Y aun así sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas de siempre. Un caos completo. ¡Por algo les decían las demonios! Eran una pareja de mocosas rebeldes que parecían pandilleras salidas del reformatorio.

Los nuevos habían oído historias sorprendentes relacionadas con ambas, tantas que habían quedado en shock al no poder creer muchas de ellas. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Para quién sería fácil creer que ese dúo hizo explotar el aula de ciencias con un experimento? Nadie lo creía, sin embargo era verdad. Lo habían hecho, a sabiendas que ambas eran las alumnas con mejores notas académicas que SABÍAN muy bien que aquella combinación de químicos que hicieron podía provocar una desgracia. O mejor dicho, una explosión.

Y eso era lo que más sorprendía: Las dos rebeldes sin causa que adoran saltearse las clases y ponerle los pelos de punta a los maestros... También tenían las notas más altas de toda la escuela. No sabían cómo lo hacían, pero siempre poseían un conocimiento que parecía ser absoluto; desde las preguntas que los profesores lanzaban a la clase, hasta las respuestas de los exámenes en los cuales las dos siempre salían con puntuación perfecta. Cualquier persona normal inmediatamente pensaría que era más que obvio que las dos dementes hacían trampa... Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Simplemente lo sabían, y ya. No necesitaban estudiar, ni prestar atención en clase, ni tomar apuntes; ya tenían toda la información instalada en sus cabezas. Quién lo diría... Al oír de ellas, cualquiera diría que sus calificaciones estaban por los suelos y que habían repetido curso miles de veces ya sea por fracasar en los exámenes de manera estrepitosa o por haber cabreado a medio personal directivo. Pero no, jamás habían suspendido un examen, y nunca habían estado en el mismo salón más de una vez. Definitivamente era un misterio de lo más inquietante.

El sonido de la campana finalmente se hizo presente, provocando que casi todos los alumnos tragaran saliva nerviosos mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas... Se hicieron a un lado inmediatamente, dejando que las dos rebeldes levantaran sus mochilas y caminaran hacia la entrada con sonrisas de complicidad... Oh, dios, tenían algo en mente, y definitivamente no era nada bueno. Algunos se pusieron a rezar en silencio, rogando que no sufrieran daños colaterales de lo que sea que estaban planeando esas dos psicópatas en entrenamiento. Nunca paraban de impresionar con sus jugarretas; cada vez que se hacían presentes algún profesor terminaba renunciando, hospitalizado o traumatizado.

Y tenían el presentimiento que en esta ocasión, el resultado sería el mismo.

Las dos vándalas cruzaron el pasillo, y muchos hombres no pudieron evitar relamerse los labios al verlas caminar. Una con un paso seguro, firme y autoritario; pero al mismo tiempo indicaba pura seducción por lo bajo, fiereza y carácter. El de la otra joven… Cristo, su caminar debería ser prohibido para la sanidad mental de los varones. Tal cual gata, daba pasos suaves y femeninos; no obstante, al mismo tiempo eran sensuales, elegantes y tan rítmicos que parecía como si bailara con cada uno. Claro, no era tampoco en lo único que se fijaban. También se fijaban en lo alta que era esa falda, la cual dejaba apreciar el delicioso par de piernas perfectamente torneadas que la muchacha poseía…

Los chicos suspiraron, tan solo se las podían comer con los ojos y soñar con ellas porque nunca las tendrían en la realidad. Eran peligrosas estrellas inalcanzables que solo algún afortunado las obtendría.

Aunque esto último lo dudaban enormemente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dejo su taza llena de café instantáneo en su escritorio, cerca de los libros que momentos antes coloco a su llegada reciente al salón de clases. Últimamente había obtenido el mal habitó de beber al menos cuatro tazas de ese líquido oscuro de forma diaria, pudiéndosele llamar ya un vicio que no podía quitarse encima. De cierta forma le desagradaba bastante, en su vida había bebido tanta cafeína; sin embargo, con las revisiones de tareas y la pronta llegada de los exámenes necesito mantenerse despierta por más tiempo del debido… ¡Estúpidos exámenes de mitad de año! Por eso mismo odiaba esas épocas; los alumnos decían que los maestros amaban hacer pruebas complicadas para intentar hacerles reprobar… ¡Ja! Como si les importara a ellos, por el contrario. Los maestros detestaban tener que pasarse horas y horas haciendo malditos exámenes que al final de todas formas ni contestaban bien. Era un desperdicio de tiempo, ni siquiera la mitad de estos niñatos les escuchaban.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios resecos al echar una ojeada a los mocosos endemoniados que le daban dolor de cabeza, los cuales actualmente estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa, menos en ella. En estos instantes, detestaba haber tenido que elegir "Educación" como carrera a seguir... ¡Valía más arquitectura que esta porquería! Bien le dijo su hermana: "_Los adolescentes son un infierno Azumi, mejor elije otra carrera_", pero NO. Fue terca y cabezota, ahora comprendía que su hermana mayor tuvo toda la razón.

Maldita estupidez.

Y ahora lo estaba pagando caro. El que estaba en frente suyo era, probablemente, el peor grupo de todo el instituto. Las notas en general eran bajísimas, los alumnos eran distraídos, con suerte se acordaban de llevar sus libros... Estos niñatos no tenían ninguna esperanza, lo más probable era que la gran mayoría terminara trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida, o en el peor de los casos pidiendo monedas en los semáforos. Y eso era sin mencionarlas a... "ELLAS". El temido dúo de revoltosas, las cuales había visto esa misma mañana... Las detestaba a ambas, no tenían ningún tipo de consideración por las reglas de la institución o por mantener una conducta aceptable. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera se molestaban en asistir a las clases! ¡La última vez que habían puesto un pie en la escuela había sido hace casi un mes! Las veces que las había visto en persona se las podía contar con una sola mano, y todas eran un auténtico infierno. Esas dos muchachas eran probablemente las señoritas más maleducadas, inadaptadas y rebeldes que jamás había conocido. No eran más que un par de mocosas insolentes que disfrutaban con hacerle perder los estribos... No solo estaba el pequeño incidente de hace minutos donde una de ellas, además de estar FUMANDO en el sector escolar, también tuvo el descaro de exhalarle el humo en la cara; también estaba aquella vez donde esa misma niñata le escupió en la cara y le dijo que le daba asco el solo verla... Repugnante. De verdad repugnante.

Miró con el ceño fruncido al par de asientos vacíos en el fondo del salón que se supone pertenecían a esas dos... Otro suspiro se le escapó. ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle justo en ese salón? De verdad, cualquier clase sería mejor que esa. No solo por la presencia de las chicas más temidas de la escuela. ¡Todos sus alumnos eran unos idiotas!

Sería más sencillo educar a una manada de perros, que a estos mocosos estúpidos que a las justas y lograban obtener una calificación mínima en algún examen. ¡Arquitectura, arquitectura, arquitectura! Esa debió haber sido su profesión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya tenía cincuenta y dos años, así que solo le quedaba aguantarse un para de años más para jubilarse. Así que aguantarse sea dicho. Lo bueno al menos es que el dúo de vándalas malcriadas no estaban presentes en la estancia, era el único alivio que tenía. Ya conocía muy bien a esas niñas, seguramente se iban a saltear las clases y llegar casi al final.

Bueno, eso significaba que la clase transcurriría sin problema alguno.

Tomando su libreta en mano empezó a pasar lista de los alumnos presentes, iniciando primero con el joven Aihara, quien al menos era un alumno... Algo decente. Fue así como continúo nombrando a los alumnos, quienes entre adormilados y fastidiados levantaron la mano en acto de presencia silencioso. Fue entonces cuando llegó al nombre que más temía. El nombre de una de las vándalas que de seguro ni estaría presente.

—Daidouji Hikari —Pronunció aquel nombre con molestia.

—Presente —...Se le heló la sangre al oír esa confirmación. Incrédula, levantó de golpe la mirada y la dirigió hacia los asientos que se supone deberían estar vacíos... ¡Mierda, ahí estaban! ¡¿En qué momento entraron al salón?! Los demás estudiantes estaban igual de confundidos que ella... Nadie las vio entrar. Ahí se encontraban esas dos malcriadas, con sus típicas sonrisas burlonas y sus expresiones de "Te vamos a joder la vida, y lo vamos a disfrutar". Bueno, adiós a toda esperanza de una mañana tranquila...

Hikari Daidouji... Maldita mocosa. ¿Qué se puede decir de ella? Bueno, para empezar la chica poseía unos cabellos largos de color azabache, como una noche sin estrellas, que caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Laceo al inicio y ondulado al final, su pelo finalizaba a la altura de sus muslos; mientras, un flequillo peinado hacia un lado de su rostro le daba cierta dulzura. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, tanto que parecía un ángel... Cosa que definitivamente no era. Su nariz era pequeña, achatada y respingona. Sus labios, de un tono rojizo, eran suaves, llenos y apetecibles a la vista. Pero lo que definitivamente llamaba más la atención hacia ella, eran sus ojos. Eran de un color plateado, definitivamente exótico y nada común. Su piel era color porcelana, pálido y parecía tan frágil que se rompería con una simple brisa. Su estatura era media, su figura fina y esbelta, acompañada de unas bonitas curvas. Sus pechos eran dotados y redondos, teniendo el tamaño indicado para su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas eran largas, esbeltas y bien torneadas que acaban en unos pequeños y delicados pies.

Definitivamente el tipo de mujer por el cual un montón de chicos babearían... Y ese uniforme modificado de manera ilícita no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su falda estaba más levantada de lo normal, si estuviera solo unas cuantas pulgadas más arriba hasta se podría ver su ropa interior. Su blusa estaba mal abotonada, los dos botones superiores desabrochados, su corbata rosa bastante floja y sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta de cuero; sin mencionar que tampoco llevaba los zapatos de la escuela, prefiriendo utilizar en su lugar unas botas negras.

La profesora formó una mueca de disgusto... Como detestaba el ver como las malcriadas del demonio rompían todas las reglas de la escuela como si nada. Asqueada, se vio forzada a leer el nombre que le seguía.

—Izayoi Sakuya —Ni se molestó en ocultar su disgusto al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Presente, mi estimada y más querida vejestorio andante —Si, esa era la niña a la que más odiaba. Fulminó con la mirada a la niñata grosera esa, quien en respuesta solo ensancho su sonrisa en señal de "Hora del show de joder a la maestra Saito".

Era cierto que le desagradaba demasiado Hikari Daidouji, pero el record, se lo llevaba a Sakuya Izayoi... Esa demonio desgraciada. ¿Qué podía decir de esta chiquilla malcriada? Lo principal... Su aspecto de vándala-princesa. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, bastante laceó que caía por sus hombros hasta finalizar casi en su cintura, con unas puntas teñidas en rojo (Rebeldía pura sin duda). Tenía los ojos grandes, rojos como la sangre y que le resaltan mucho a la hora de hacer expresiones faciales. Su tez era blanca, bastante pálida a decir verdad... Claro, no al grado de parecer un cadáver andante. Su rostro era digno del de una princesa. Sus cejas eran rectas y su boca algo pequeña y estrecha. Todos esos rasgos combinados le daban una mirada penetrante tan poderosa, que hasta el más valiente de los hombres se encogería al verla. Mientras su cuerpo tenía todos los rasgos bien desarrollados que provocaban que los hombres se le quedaran mirando como idiotas... Y faltaba su uniforme, o lo que se suponía era un uniforme.

Porque sin duda eso… No podía llamarse uniforma. ¿Era legal si quiera? Nadie lo creía, absolutamente NADIE. Llevaba la blusa mal abotonada, con las mangas subidas. Su falda al menos era larga... Aunque en exceso, tanto así que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y ni que hablar de la maldita chaqueta roja con capucha que jamás abandonaba...

Genial. Estaban ambas aquí, así que no quedaba más que implorar a los cielos que no le jodieran la vida.

Se notaba que no solo era la profesora la única que había entrado en pánico... Los demás alumnos también. La gran mayoría tragó saliva con nervios mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a mirar al frente, sin atreverse a girarse para observar a las vándalas... Sabían que su presencia era una MUY mala señal. Todavía no se les había olvidado el incidente del laboratorio de ciencias, o de aquella vez en la que habían logrado inundar toda la escuela... Donde iban esas dos, el caos las seguía. Era más que obvio que tenían un plan en mente... Un plan en donde más de uno saldría perjudicado.

—¿Por qué nos mira de esa forma sensei? —La pregunta de Hikari fue hecha con inocencia, fingida obviamente porque esa niña tenía de todo menos "inocencia". Los pozos plateados le miraban entretenidos, mostrando a los presentes cuanta diversión la muchacha sacaba en espantar a todos.

—¿De verdad se alegra tanto de vernos? Hace cuanto que no venimos... ¿Un mes? —Preguntó Sakuya con curiosidad pura... ¡Ja! Sí, claro, obviamente estaban esperando para poner su plan en marcha... ¿Quién demonios se alegraría de ver a esa bestia cerca suyo? En los ojos rojos también se notaba el sadismo presente en los de su amiga y compañera... Lo que sea que tengan en mente definitivamente sería espantoso.

—¡Oh! Cuanta felicidad siento al saber que la sensei esta contentan que estemos aquí —Una sonrisa adorable surco el rostro de la morena, una que sin querer hizo ruborizar las mejillas de los muchachos presentes. Las féminas, en cambio, cerraron sus manos en puños enojadas al saber cuánto efecto tenía esa estúpida en los chicos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa la condenada?

—Lo sé ¿Verdad? —La castaña agregó mientras ambas rebeldes se tomaban de las manos y sonreían. Para ser un par de mocosas insolentes, sí que sabían pretender que eran inocentes... Aunque ya casi nadie se tragaba ese cuento, solo los chicos que caían rendidos ante ellas por su belleza. Una vena se hinchó en el cuello de la profesora... Ahora de repente ella era la mala del cuento.

¡Malditas fueran! Apretó fuertemente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos aguantando las ganas de decirle que se dejaran de sus estúpidos jueguitos, pero en su lugar prefirió callar y continuar pasando la lista de alumnos. Eventualmente las miradas que estaban tan concentradas en ellas se volvieron a girar al frente de la clase para prestar atención a la profesora... Y las sonrisas inocentes en ambos rostros desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por expresiones de sadismo y diversión. Oh, lo que les espera...

Esta sería la broma del siglo, una de las mejores que habrían tenido la oportunidad de realizar. La morena lanzó una mirada cómplice a su mejor amiga, quien en respuesta sonrió diciendo que faltaba poco.

La profesora finalmente terminó de pasar lista, y después de dedicarles una última mirada de desconfianza a las dos traviesas que se sentaban al fondo del curso, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a escribir algo en la pizarra. Ahí estaba, la oportunidad que tanto esperaban. Era hora de... "Soltar a la bestia". Bueno, aunque en realidad no era una bestia, no, para nada. El pequeño visitante era en realidad una criatura que cualquier chica consideraría jodidamente adorable, algo así como **Mokona Modoki (1)**, solo que esta pequeña criatura no era un conejo y no tenía la rara gema en su frente. Es más, ni siquiera podría considerarse un roedor; al contrario… Era otra clase de criatura (Condenadamente mona).

Hikari lanzo un guiño a su mejor amiga, la cual se aguantaba la risa, antes que abriera su bolso y diera pase libre a su "bestia sanguinaria/cosa adorable". ¡Bueno, hora de la acción! La morena tosió suavemente, indicando que ya podía empezar el espectáculo.

Y fue cuando la criatura salió.

Era pequeña, del tamaño de un chihuahua aproximadamente y con la fisionomía que hacía recordar a la de un zorro ártico. Su hocico era pequeño, algo alargado y que terminaba con una naricita de color rosa suave; las patas eran cortas y delgadas, las cuales poseían almohadillas rosadas y garritas filudas que darían fuertes arañones o hasta cortes dolorosos. Tenía orejas puntiagudas con un sentido de la audición muy desarrollado, muy capaces seguro hasta de escuchar el sonido de las gotas del agua al caer. Peludo como un gato persa, el espeso pelaje era de una tonalidad bastante blanca. ¡Vaya! Incluso cualquiera se atrevería a decir que la nieve parecía un color sucio comparado a aquel pelo de ese… ¿Zorrito? ¡Si! En definitiva era igualito a un zorro; sin embargo, había algo que sobresalía más y aquello eran sus ojos. Bastante grandes y de un bonito tono azul parecido al cielo mismo, estaban llenos de pura travesura y malicia.

Malicia que estaba a punto de usar para ayudar a estas dos muchachitas. La criatura alzo la cabeza, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de Hikari. Esta sonrío al verle y mirando de reojo al salón tan solo asintió suavemente.

—Hazlo —La voz de la morena sonó tan bajito que nadie le escucho, o CASI nadie. Porque ese pequeño zorrito sí que le oyó fuerte y claro.

El pequeño animalito asintió y comenzó a colocar sus patas fuera del bolso lentamente para luego estirarse, en señal de que se estaba preparando para la función. Su "Dueña" le había estado entrenando para ese momento durante semanas, era más que obvio que no la defraudaría para nada… Se encargaría de que esté orgullosa de él. Con el cuerpo agachado se escabulló por debajo de los asientos, con cuidado de no tocar las piernas de ningún otro estudiante mientras… Cambiaba de forma. ¿Qué forma estaba tomando el zorrito? Oh, la de un pequeño reptil escamoso, sin extremidades que se trasladaba reptándose y medía cerca de medio metro… ¿Sabes de que hablo?

Si, se había convertido en una jodida serpiente. Una serpiente que en ese mismo momento se deslizaba por debajo de los bancos y asientos con cuidado, mientras las dos revoltosas de turno le observaban con sonrisas enormes. Definitivamente esa era la broma del siglo… En cuanto llegó al frente del salón soltó el siseo que era tan característico de ese animal, causando que la gran mayoría de los jóvenes, quienes estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos, dirigieran la mirada al reptil… Y claro, un chillido femenino no se tardó en aparecer al mismo tiempo que los humanos entraban en pánico. Las dos vándalas del fondo solo rieron mientras colocaban sus piernas encima de sus escritorios, claramente disfrutando del espectáculo y de la cara de horror de la vieja amargada que se hacía llamar su profesora.

Los adolescentes estaban a punto de subirse a los escritorios con tal de alejarse del bicho ese, quien los observaba de manera amenazadora y siseaba para aumentar el miedo en sus mentes. Definitivamente era la broma del siglo…

El reptil serpenteó nuevamente antes que… Mostrará los colmillos enormes, lo cual fue el detonador.

De inmediato los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo del salón, sin importarles dejar sus pertenencias atrás. La vieja amargada cayó a los suelos desmayada, al parecer en definitiva no pudo aguantar demasiado tanto drama y terror; las dos vándalas se miraron y chocaron las palmas antes que estallaran en carcajadas. ¡Joder! Eso había sido espectacular, en definitiva acababan de batir su record en bromas, siendo esta la que superaba a cualquiera que en el pasado hubieran realizado. ¿Una serpiente en el salón de clases? Lo mejor de lo mejor. Debían agradecer a ese documental de serpientes que pasaron en Discovery hace dos meses atrás, en verdad fue una fuente de ideas espectacular.

Hikari paro de reír al fin, negando con la cabeza se acercó hasta la "malvada" serpiente y le dio una dulce caricia en la cabeza. Esta al sentir el cálido contacto sonrío y se removió buscando más de esas caricias haciendo soltar una risa a la morena.

—Haz estado genial Kokoro, en definitiva genial —Alabo la muchacha con dulzura. La serpiente al instante cambio de forma, obteniendo la del pequeño zorro quien movía su peluda cola más que alegre de oír aquella felicitación.

La castaña, mientras tanto, ignoró al animal peludo para dirigirse a la vieja amargada que yacía en el suelo. Aunque Kokoro solía acceder a ayudarla cada vez que planeaba una broma, casi siempre la gran guerra de jugarretas se libraba entre ellas dos. Mujer contra animal, si, parecía algo sacado de un programa de televisión, pero era la pura verdad. Esas dos solían jugarse broma tras broma, cada una peor que la anterior… Y les encantaba, bien dicen que la rivalidad fomenta la amistad.

Sakuya se puso de cuclillas junto a la anciana inconsciente y posó su mano sobre su muñeca para comprobar su pulso sanguíneo. Formó una sonrisa enorme cuando notó que no había nada de movimiento en las venas de la señora mayor, al igual que esta no estaba respirando.

—Paro cardíaco. Lo logramos de nuevo. —Afirmó con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras su amiga hacía un signo de victoria junto al zorro. Si, otro infarto más… No se cansaban de hacerlo, todos los profesores que intentaban hacerles frente siempre, repito, siempre terminaban perdiendo. Pero claro, no podían dejarla en ese estado tan deplorable, por lo cual la de orbes rojos tuvo la amabilidad de darle un fuerte golpe en el centro del pecho. La mujer despertó rápidamente, soltó un estertor y volvió a perder la consciencia de igual forma en que la recuperó, esta vez su corazón latiendo nuevamente.

—Eres tan perra… Eso fue cruel Sakuya —Se burló Hikari divertida. A su lado el zorro rodo los ojos y se acurruco más entre sus brazos, dado que su amorosa dueña la había cargado en recompensa por haber hecho tremendo trabajo. ¡Aunque merecía más! Obviamente luego su dueña le alimentaría muy bien por haber cumplido sus expectativas y de paso también le dejaría hacer una broma a la gótica esa que era Sakuya. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Cruel? —Los ojos rojos le miraron suspicaces—. ¿Me llamas cruel a mí cuando fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de darle el paro a esta mujer? ¡Pero si serás bastarda, Hikari! —La morena soltó una carcajada y brindo una sonrisita inocente que cualquiera se tragaría menos su mejor amiga.

—Vale, vale... Sabes que bromeo idiota —Dijo sonriente la de ojos plateados—. Ahora, por si te habrás dado cuenta… Ya se acabaron las clases.

Sonrisas burlonas surcaron los rostros de ambas. ¡Mira que era cierto! No había alumnos, la maestra estaba desmayada, eso las dejaba completamente libres ese día.

—¿Tomamos un helado de camino a casa? —Pregunto Hikari tomado su bolso. Kokoro entre sus brazos se trepo antes de fijarse al hombro de la muchacha y mirar curiosa a Sakuya.

—Para mí suena bien —Contesto cogiendo sus propias pertenencias cuando frunció el ceño y bufo. ¡Rayos! Se estaban olvidando de ciertas personitas… —Bueno, supongo que no dolerá que vengan con nosotras… —Comentó divertida mirando el brazalete de oro que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y suspirando. Claro, por si no fuera obvio: Esa cosa en realidad no era un brazalete. Era algo mucho más importante—. ¿Qué dices, Yasuo? ¿Quieres ir por helado?

Entonces el brazalete se desprendió del brazo de la castaña por su cuenta, para luego comenzar a brillar y cambiar de forma de la misma manera que lo había hecho el zorro hace minutos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de este el brazalete comenzó a tomar una forma humana. Una forma masculina, más precisamente.

Y cuando su transformación se completó… Cristo, se te perdona si piensas que ese sujeto era un Dios. Tenía un cabello algo desmarañado y con una tonalidad bastante curiosa: Rubio grisáceo, pero que de todas formas le hacía lucir muy bien. Tenía unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda y que poseían un brillo amistoso y travieso al mismo tiempo, definitivamente unos orbes muy atractivos. Y ni me hables de su rostro, porque sí que era digno de un ser celestial con facciones muy atractivas: Una nariz fina, combinado con unos labios sensuales que definitivamente cualquier mujer moriría por devorar con pasión. Poseía cejas medianamente delgadas y un cuerpo atlético y simplemente muy bien formado, con unos músculos que volverían loca a una fémina con facilidad. Si, un hombre que llamaba la atención fácilmente.

—Me parece bien —Dijo el joven llamado Yasuo con una sonrisa amistosa— Hola, Hikari. Hola, Kokoro.

La morena sonrió al verle, mientras que el zorro tan solo movió la cola de forma amistosa. Nunca se cansaba de ver al chico que le caía medianamente decente, aparte de su dueña claro está.

—Hola Yasuo —Saludo la muchacha divertida, su sonrisa ensanchándose al mirar al rubio—. Al parecer más y más personas se unen a nuestro helado, ahora debo llamar a mis propios chicos —Soltó otra risa cuando lanzo una mirada a los anillos de plata y oro que traía puestos—. Venga chicos, salid antes que me arrepienta de pagarles el helado.

Ambos anillos se desprendieron de los frágiles dedos de la muchacha por si solos, seguidamente resplandecieron y cambiaron su forma a una humana. Dos chicos, eso es lo que eran.

Pero dos chicos… Mierda, el dúo era endemoniadamente ardiente y perfecto. El primero era un muchacho de cabellos ondulados y algo largos, los cuales le llegaban hasta la barbilla; la tonalidad era un poco fuera de lo normal, tal vez debido a que eran albinos. Tenía un par de hermosos ojos color oro, portadores de un brillo travieso y arrogante. Y su rostro… ¡Uf! Tan solo se podía decir que era celestial y bellísimo, sus facciones era sensuales como varoniles: nariz aguileña, pómulos marcados y unos labios carnosos bastante deseables. Su físico era puramente atlético, músculos tonificados envidiables y su altura dejaría a muchos chicos como enanos comparándose a este Dios. Era un hecho, este albino era un tío que volvería locas a las mujeres; sin embargo, el otro muchacho no se quedaba atrás. ¡Para nada! ¡Era otro Dios!

Con unos ojos de llamativa tonalidad coral, el chico sobresalía entre muchos tal vez porque poseía un brillo temperamental y agresivo. Tenía el cabello de un flamante rojo carmesí algo largo, llegándole a la altura del cuello y levemente ondulado. Su rostro era bello, conformado por facciones atractivas y llamativas; tenía la nariz bien perfilada junto a unos labios llenos y sensuales. En cuanto a su cuerpo… No se quedaba atrás con ninguno de los otros dos varones presentes, es más, tenía un físico tan bien ejercitado que parecía más trabajado que el de Yasuo y el guapo albino. Joder, un trío de hombres que cualquier mujer quisiera en su vida como en su cama.

Solo que aún no dejaba de sorprender el hecho que… Hubieran surgido de un par de anillos y un brazalete. ¡¿Cómo demonios aquello fue posible?! Es decir, eso era algo completamente anormal y más allá de lo natural. Y si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que hace unos momentos ese pequeño zorro hubiera tomado la forma de una serpiente… ¡Un momento! ¿De dónde salió ese animal? ¿Era siquiera legal que estuviera ahí, como propiedad de la muchacha? ¿Y cómo pudo hacer lo del cambio de forma? ¿Era una criatura de este mundo? ¿Un fantasma, un hada o tal vez un mago transformado en zorro como en las películas?

Esas y otras miles de preguntas podrían surgir si alguien hubiera visto aquella escena. Pero, ¿Alguna de ellas contestaba la realidad de las cosas? No, porque la verdad era muy diferente a lo que cualquiera podría creer. ¿Y cuál era esta? Una sencilla: esas criaturas solo era nada más y nada menos que demonios.

¿Demonios? Vale, aquello podía oír como muy de película de terror; sin embargo, eso es lo que eran. Los demonios tradicionales que nosotros pensamos que existen son hijos de Lucifer, criaturas malignas que nacieron del mal y bla, bla, bla… ¡Pero eso no es verdad! Bueno, hay partes que son realidad y otras que son pura mentira. En primera, los demonios no descienden del ángel caído que intento igualar a Dios. Así que, eso es falso. Los demonios nacieron junto al universo, porque como existe la luz debe existir también la oscuridad, ¿No? Por supuesto. Lo malo y lo bueno, la oscuridad y la luz, el ying y el yang. Uno no puede existir sin el otro, porque juntos coexisten conformando lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. El mundo. Y eso es lo que son esas criaturas "malignas", son el ying… Como también el yang.

Vale, no se comprende muy bien porque los demonios son tanto "Ying" como el "Yang"; pero esto se comprenderá cuando se diga que existen los conocidos demonios malos, ADEMÁS de que también existen los demonios buenos. ¿Imposible de creer? Si, más es la pura verdad. Los demonios malos son conocidos por el apelativo "Akuma" mientras que los demonios buenos son denominados "Akuryo". Son dos subespecies claramente distintas, principalmente porque los Akuma tienen como manía tragarse las almas de los humanos cada vez que se escapan del infierno. Grave problema. Ellos solo consumen y matan sin impórtales nada más, lo que conlleva a que la raza humana este en un severo peligro dejándolos al borde de la extinción sino se solucionaba aquel problema y… Como se esperaba eso no podía seguir. El infierno tenía como prisioneros a cientos de demonios (Fueran buenos o malos, no importaba. Todos convivían juntos), los Akuma aprovechaban los momentos en que los portales al mundo humano se abrían y dejaban plazo a que muchos se escaparan para hacer sus destrozos; los Akuryo se cansaron, no querían más destrucción. ¡El mundo no merecía aquello, ni tampoco los humanos! Debía haber una forma de ayudar, una que pudiera ser la solución.

Y esta fue hallada cuando un Akuryo escucho el grito de venganza que pego un hombre justo cuando los demonios asesinaron a su familia y lo dejaron al borde de la muerte. Fuerte, inteligente y audaz, aquel hombre era digno de seguir con vida, o al menos la merecía en lugar de que lo hayan dejado en aquel lastimoso estado para que muriese solo. Fue nobleza, o tal vez ganas de querer dar una segunda oportunidad al humano… Lo que fuera, lo que sucedió después fue el inicio de todo. Nació el primer cazador de demonios.

Bastante irónico, es decir, si ese cazador nació fue porque un demonio pacto con él… Bueno, lo importante es que surgió para eliminar a los devoradores de almas y carne. Pero claro, un solo cazador no era suficiente… Eran solo dos contra el mundo entero ¿Qué oportunidades tenían? Casi ninguna, eso estaba más que claro. Necesitaban ayuda… Ayuda que pronto llegaría.

Con el paso del tiempo, más y más Akuryo se unieron a la indignación del primero que escapó y decidieron seguir su ejemplo: Buscar a humanos dignos y pactar con ellos, para así unir fuerzas y enfrentar a los Akuma que azotaban el mundo. De esa forma nacieron los cazadores de demonios, una orden que se dedica a proteger el mundo de las bestias del infierno que intenten sembrar el caos y la desolación. Humanos y demonios trabajando codo a codo, unidos en su intento de detener a los seres de la oscuridad. Si, parecerá algo sacado de una leyenda o algo, pero esas criaturas de verdad existen. Están viviendo debajo de tus narices.

Ahora… ¿De qué forma apoyan los Akuryo a los humanos? Simple: Como ya se vio antes, son capaces de cambiar de forma, normalmente prefieren convertirse en accesorios para poder mantenerse ocultos… Pero eso no es todo, también pueden convertirse en armas especiales. Espadas, armas de fuego, arcos, flechas, hojas cortas… Tu solo nómbralo, un Akuryo puede convertirse en eso. Claro que ellos también se encargan de ayudar al humano con el que hicieron pacto a entrenarse, tanto física como mentalmente. Los cazadores suelen tener reflejos agudizados, velocidades incomparables y claro, son mucho más fuertes físicamente. Normalmente suelen salir de caza durante las noches, donde los Akuma salen sin temor a ser vistos por personas corrientes y las pocas que hay suelen ser presas fáciles.

En aquellos momentos, la cacería inicia. Akuma contra cazador, o los "Hunters" como suelen llamarse. Y es así como la paz se ha conllevado hasta ahora… O un intento de paz, los demonios siguen escapando y es por eso que más Hunters tienen que nacer.

Un buen ejemplo de Hunters eran Hikari y Sakuya, ambas muchachas dos jóvenes que saborearon la muerte y pactaron con tal de regresar. Sus Akuryo fueron entregados, y las convirtieron en cazadoras. Cada una llevando la insignia del contrato en su cuerpo, aunque ese ya es otro tema del cual nunca hablan.

Lo único que se puede decir es que la insignia es una mariposa, ¿Raro símbolo para un demonio pactando con un humano? Mucho, pero nadie sabe la razón de ese sello, ni siquiera los propios demonios.

—¿Helado? —El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja ante eso. En cambio el albino sonrió radiante al oír aquella palabra.

—Ya sabes querido Ayato —Comento el otro muchacho apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro del pelirrojo—. Es ese postre frío y que se derrite en tu boca que venden en cualquier lugar y… —Fue interrumpido como empujado por el muchacho.

—¡Sé que mierda es el helado! ¡Maldición Yami, como te gusta joder! —Gruño al que llamaron Ayato.

Sakuya soltó una carcajada divertida al ver a los dos chicos, de verdad nunca se cansaba de verlos discutir. Los dos compañeros de su mejor amiga eran una fuente interminable de diversión, desde sus peleas por cualquier tontería hasta los puñetazos al aire que se daban sin razón alguna… Si, cada vez que se aparecían la castaña pensaba que era un show de comedia o algo, no había una sola oportunidad en que no se divirtiera observando sus peleas.

—Ustedes nunca van a cambiar —Comentó entre risas la joven de orbes rojos mientras observaba a los dos muchachos como si fueran payasos. Yasuo solo observó con una sonrisa divertida y con los brazos cruzados, admitía que él también se divertía viendo las estupideces que podían llegar a hacer los otros dos muchachos—. Bueno, ya que estamos todos… ¿Nos vamos? Porque les aseguro que no quiero estar aquí cuando la vieja amargada despierte, sus sermones me dan sueño —. Comentó soltando un bostezo falso y dirigiendo la mirada a la anciana que seguía inconsciente en el piso gracias a su jugarreta de hace rato.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, en verdad Sakuya nunca cambiaría. ¿Dónde quedaba la compasión por la pobre anciana? ¡Ja! Ese era un buen chiste, ni ella misma la tenía así que no hablaba. La mujer estaba viva -Al menos- eso era lo que importaba.

—Jodida zorra cabrona que eres —Sentenció la morena caminando en dirección a la puerta cuando lanzo su bolso a Yami. Este frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja a la muchacha.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me das tu bolso rosa? —Inquirió el albino moviendo el objeto como si se tratara de alguna extraña criatura. Hikari puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que esa pregunta tenía una muy obvia respuesta. ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decirle al darle su bolso? Ayato sonrió burlón, menudo idiota que era su amigo.

—¿No es obvio? Hoy la llevas queridísimo Yami —Contesto la joven burlona. Los ojos dorados se abrieron horrorizados y rápidamente negó con la cabeza en frenesí, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que un maremoto se aproximaba al lugar.

—¡¿Es que estás loca?! —Señalo escandalizado la bolsa. Rosada por completo, tenía motas blancas y un listón del mismo tono decorando la parte inferior. Si, algo bastante femenino y que le gustaba mucho a la dueña—. ¡Creerán que bateo para el otro equipo si me ven con…! —Sus ojos brillaron espantados de verdad al ver el objeto— Con esta… _cosa_.

¿Enserio? La morena casi rio al ver la expresión de sencillo pánico que tenía el hombre, y todo por una simple bolsa. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Tremendo tío acobardado por llevar un simple bolso rosado y con listones, ahora sí que lo había visto todo. Aún lado Sakuya y los otros dos jóvenes se aguantaban la risa al ver tremendo drama que estaba haciendo el albino. Y todo por una maldita bolsa rosa… Que niño.

—Ya deja de quejarte, idiota —Murmuró la castaña entre risas y carcajadas mientras que el albino la fulminaba con la mirada. Absolutamente nadie era la excepción a las bromas de Sakuya, ni siquiera ese guapísimo muchacho—. Venga, no dices nada cuando te toca llevar mi bolsa.

—Tal vez porque tu bolsa no me hace parecer que me gustan los de mi propio sexo —Respondió Yami rodando los ojos. La bolsa de Sakuya en cuestión era de un sencillo color negro sin ningún tipo de adorno, solo un patrón de rayas blancas y en el centro las letras "NIИ" (2) Bordadas encima. Sakuya tenía un muy extraño sentido de la moda, eso no lo puede negar ni ella…

—Ya deja de quejarte, es una bolsa bonita. —La muchacha de orbes rojos volvió a reír mientras se paraba junto a su mejor amiga y confidente, mirando a su "Esclavo" con burla. Si, por si todavía había dudas: Les gustaba aprovecharse de él—. Es más… Yami, sé un encanto y lleva la mía también ya que estás.

Al decir esas palabras, la castaña le tiró su propia bolsa que el albino se vio forzado a atrapar. Él solo suspiró con molestia, odiaba cuando le usaban como mula de carga… Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que lo sacaban le lanzaban las bolsas para que él se hiciera cargo de ellas. Joder, ¡Vamos! También estaban Yasuo y Ayato, ¿Por qué no los atormentaban también a ellos? De repente sintió como que había demasiada preferencia.

Lanzó una mirada suplicante al dúo, quien al verle tanto solo se hicieron los desentendidos y se largaron junto a ambas muchachas. ¡Hijos de puta malagradecidos! ¡Traidores! Mira que abandonarle cuando tenía que cargarse con todo solo. Bueno, en realidad no pesaba nada para él, pero el punto es que… ¡No quería cargar la bolsa rosa! Miro de soslayo a Yasuo y antes que este hiciera algo se la lanzó, el rubio sin poder evitarlo la tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del albino, mientras que el rubio abría la boca intentando quejarse acerca de esta trampa.

—¿Quieres que TU Hikari se entristezca porque nadie carga su bolsa? —Pregunto Yami resaltando aquel "Tu". Las mejillas de Yasuo enrojecieron al instante, menudo bastardo que podía ser el de ojos dorados a veces.

Jamás comprendería como fue que el molesto albino se llegó a dar cuenta de su secreto… Un secreto bastante obvio: Desde hace tiempo que había comenzado a sentir… Algo por la morena. Algo que no sabía si era correspondido o no. Y claro, Yami no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad para fastidiar al rubio. Maldito bastardo, eso era un golpe bajo… Pero claro, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Después de todo, Yasuo también sabía que Yami tenía su propio secreto…

—Venga, pero no levantas ninguna objeción para llevar la bolsa de Sakuya ¿No? —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, y ahora fue el turno del albino para ruborizarse y cabrearse. Le había pagado con la misma moneda, él sabía bien que Yami sentía lo mismo por la castaña de orbes rojos—. Pero bueno, no me quejo para nada… Vale, yo llevo la bolsa de Hikari, no tengo problema —. Terminó con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón de clases con cuidado de no pisar a la todavía inconsciente profesora.

Yami suspiró para luego observar la bolsa negra con rayas que estaba cargando, y suspiró… De todas formas había terminado en una situación humillante, como mula de carga para Sakuya. Aunque claro… Eso no le molestaba TANTO como cargar la bolsa extremadamente femenina de Hikari. Volvió a suspirar antes de salir del salón, tratando de alcanzar al resto del grupo.

—Muchas gracias Yasuo —Comento de malas el albino en cuanto estuvo al lado del rubio, quien tan solo soltó un bufido.

—Te lo merecías, bastardo —Declaró el joven con los ojos cerrados. Vale, era cierto que se lo merecía por cabrón, pero: ¡Fue innecesario que le recordara que estaba en la misma situación! Ya se sabía de memoria lo de sus sentimientos, y con las palabras de Yasuo solo se echó más leña al fuego. Genial, absolutamente genial. Con molestia le tiro un zape al de ojos verdes, este ante el golpe solo gruño y lanzo una mirada fulminante a Yami. No paso mucho antes que una discusión entre ambos iniciara, la cual fue ignorada por todos… O bueno, por todos menos por parte de Hikari.

La morena lanzó una mirada al dúo y negó con la cabeza. Era enserio, ambos parecían más críos que otra cosa. Yami y Yasuo eran los que más discutían en el grupo, y a veces ni les comprendía en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el mirarles fijamente por unos momentos diciéndose que esto era…

Estúpido.

Si, sus peleas aunque eran muy comunes siempre eran por alguna tontería. ¿De verdad estaban haciendo tremendo lío solo por ver quien cargaba una bolsa? Cristo, de verdad no paraban de sorprender… La de orbes plateados solo podía observar la discusión con interés, hasta que este simplemente se desvaneció. Rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigir su atención al camino hacia la heladería, pensando en que compraría…

—Ya, ya, está bien. —Se quejó Sakuya observando al dúo de peleones, quienes se callaron de inmediato al oír la voz de la castaña.— Si tanto te molesta llevar mi bolso entonces lo llevo yo, no hay problema. —Dijo antes de arrancarle la mochila negra con rayas de las manos a Yami y volver junto a Hikari, conversando con ella sobre temas variados.

El albino solo suspiró, en parte alegre de saber que no tendría que cargar más bolsos y por otra parte algo molesto porque no le dejaron hacer su trabajo. No, no estaba feliz con ser una mula de carga, solo que si le dan una tarea al menos él trata de cumplirla… Especialmente si se la encomendaba la castaña. Entonces fulminó a Yasuo con la mirada, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, tu trabajo era cargar la bolsa de Sakuya. —Le recordó nuevamente el rubio, causando que se ponga rojo de la furia.

—…Cállate, imbécil. —Terminó con un golpe en el hombro que hizo reír al otro muchacho y continuar su camino en silencio. Bah ¿Para qué se cabreaba por algo como eso? Debería estar alegre, menos trabajo para él.

Claro que alegría… No sentía para nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Correr. Corre. Correr.

Esa era la única palabra que en la cual podía pensar actualmente, en primera porque la estaba realizando y en segunda por no tenía más alternativa que cumplirla si es que no deseaba ser la burla de todos. Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando al decir que sería la burla de todos; no lo sería obviamente, pero si sería tachada como "señorita tardanza" en su primer día de clases, y eso sí que no. Quería causar una buena impresión, quería que al menos la gente la viera como una alumna un poco misteriosa (Por razones que no estaba dispuesta a revelar) pero nunca, y que se resalte ese **NUNCA**, como la señorita impuntual.

La muchacha que corría como si hubiera visto un muerto viviente (Tal vez lo vería si llegaba tarde) era bastante guapa y agraciada. Poseía unos hermosos y largos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color rubio que recordaban a las hebras del oro. Laceo y bastante largo, su cabello finalizaba a la altura de sus rodillas y también se veía cuidado y suave a la vista, siendo perfectamente complementado recto y alborotado. Su cara estaba compuesta por facciones hermosas. Finas y delicadas, bastante detalladas como si el mismo Dios las hubiera tardado siglos en esculpirlas. Su nariz era pequeña, algo chata y respingada; mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella muchacha poseía… Grandes y profundos, de un bello y exótico color rosa que dejaban shockeados por aquel color tan increíble. Tenía la piel nívea, y su estatura era media. Tenía unas curvas bonitas como delicadas, pechos medianos y bien formados, no excesivamente grandes pero tampoco pequeños, de un tamaño perfecto. Sus piernas también eran esbeltas, largas y bien torneadas finalizando en unos pequeños y delicados pies.

Era una alumna de una escuela, eso era un hecho para los transeúntes debido a que la rubia vestía un sencillo uniforme… Aunque estaba mal arreglado. Su camisa estaba mal abotonada, su corbata mal puesta y un poco suelta, mientras que su falda era un poco más corta de lo normal llegándole hasta los muslos. O bien se había vestido de forma apresurada, o era una chica rebelde que le gustaba romper las normas. Pero… una que sin duda no quería romper una y esta era… No llegar tarde a clases en su primer día.

Su primer día de clases… El primero al que llegaba tarde… Joder.

Izumi Mizu quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza ante este lío.

¡¿Cómo es que se terminó quedando dormida?! Juraba que había puesto el despertador a las seis y diez de la mañana; sin embargo, este ni sus luces. Si no fuera porque se cayó de la cama en medio sueño estaba segura que habría perdido el día en la cama.

Seguro que fue el estúpido de Koji el que apagó el despertador. Claro, como él no tenía que madrugar... ¡Además ese chico era todo un desastre! Cada vez que ella ponía una alarma, él la apagaba en cuanto se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Menudo vago que era, la próxima vez que le hablara, le echaría una buena bronca. Y si volvía a repetirse este suceso...pues dormiría en el felpudo de la entrada de su apartamento. Menudo desagradecido, encima que lo acogía...

Vale, no es que le acogiera por pena, el rubio tenía que vivir cerca de ella sí o sí al igual que sus otros "compañeros"; pero ahora no se entretendría en explicar por qué ni en recordar su larga historia, solo pensaba en llegar a clase y punto.

Además era una chica bastante rápida y no se cansaba fácilmente, en unos segundos llegaría probablemente. Y VALE, tal vez estaba exagerando con querer llegar muy puntual porque estaba claro que la clase había empezado ya. Sin embargo... ¡Arg! ¡QUEDARSE DORMIDA NO ERAN FORMAS DE ASISTIR A SU PRIMER DÍA!

¡Ella habría imaginado un mejor primer día! Por ejemplo, llegar PUNTUAL y esperar a que la maestra le presentara frente a sus nuevos compañeros de salón y luego pasaría un día normal y bla, bla, bla… ¡Pero ahora todo se arruino! Estaba tarde, corriendo por los pasillos como una loca mientras comía un sándwich y bebía a la vez su refresco de naranja. Esta era una imagen en verdad patética y extraña, tal vez por eso la gente que le vio correr desde su hogar hasta la escuela la miro demasiado raro.

Incluso, para su mayor vergüenza su pelo era un desastre y a las justas logro abrocharse bien la blusa como hacerse la corbata. Sus amables "compañeros" en cuanto le vieron tan solo habían guardado silencio. Bueno, al menos tenían el descaro de no echarse a reír, porque si juraba que lo hubieran hecho su lindo puño se hubiera estrellado contra sus rostros para dejarlos K.O sin importarle en lo más mínimo si de paso les tumbo un par de dientes.

A la mierda con ellos, estaba cabreada y MUY frustrada.

Vio una papelera por el pasillo, ¡genial! por fín algo bueno. Sin dejar de correr terminó el último bocado de su sándwich e hizo una bola arrugada con el envoltorio. Ahora llegó la hora de beber el último trago de su zumo y... ¡Canasta! Tiró el envoltorio y el cartón del zumo desde una distancia larga y encestó. Era bastante buena con la puntería. Continuó corriendo a una gran velocidad, casi había atravesado ya media escuela. Veamos, su clase era Segundo "D" y ya estaba en el pasillo donde se supone que estaría el aula.

Observó detenidamente los letreros de encima de las puertas...

Primero A. Primero B. Primero C, el D también estaba...Segundo A. Segundo B... ¡Bingo! Ya veía el aula donde ponía bien clarito: "Segundo D".

Acababa de llegar, al fin lo había conseguido. Corrió más y lanzándose hacia la puerta la abrió de par en par antes que hiciera una reverencia y achara la cabeza ruborizada.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Sé que es muy tarde, pero me perdí de camino aquí —Clara mentira, pero era mejor que decir un "Me quede dormida". Juro que pudo escuchar la risa del bastardo de Koji como también la del idiota de Tetsuya, su otro compañero para su desgracia, los cuales se llevarían un buen golpe por esto. ¡Ya hasta pensaba que habían hecho un complot contra ella!—. Lo siento, en verdad siento todo sensei…

Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a una enojada profesora se encontró con… Nada. ¿Eh? Izumi obtuvo un tic en el ojo al ver que todo el salón estaba completamente VACIÓ, como si ninguna alma en pena estuviera rondando por aquí. ¡Oh, por favor no! ¿Acaso habían suspendido las clases y ella fue la única que no se enteró? Eso sería una buena teoría, aunque una desgracia profética para ella. ¡¿Se había levantado como un rayo y corrido todo un maratón para que al final las clases se hubieran suspendido?! ¡Maldita fuera su mala suerte! Casi pudo llorar de frustración ante tremenda crueldad de la vida, cuando sin querer camino por el interior del salón y se tropezó con algo.

Genial, lo que le faltaba… Ahora hasta torpe era. Fulmino con la mirada lo que sea que le obstruyo el paso, y por poco grita al notar que esa "obstrucción" era en realidad… ¡La sensei!

Bien, vale, ahora su pregunta era: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO?! No había nadie en la sala y para colmo su maestra estaba en los suelos. Suspiró, sabía que no podía dejarla ahí aunque debía admitir que era una verdadera molestia tener que cargar con ella hasta llevarla a la enfermería. Pero bueno, qué remedio. Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para ver mejor a la mujer, encontrándose con un cuerpo dormido y aparentemente con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se habría desmayado? ¿Acaso vio algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Un demonio tal vez? Si era así tenía que estar alerta.

Sin embargo no sentía la presencia demoniaca de nadie cerca… Es más, podría jurar que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Haciendo una mueca miro a la mujer nuevamente, tratando de examinarla mejor para hallar daños que fueran graves, pero nada. Su pulso estaba normal, como también su respiración. ¿Entonces? No comprendía que diantres ocurrió, y eso le estaba irritando cada segundo más y más. Tal vez si no se hubiera quedado dormida habría sabido que ocurrió en aquel salón de clases para que todos los alumnos se hubieran ido y la maestra se hubiera desmayado por algo aparentemente "espantoso".

Bueno, luego investigaría lo importante ahora era llevar a la anciana a la enfermería. Cogiéndola con delicadeza del brazo la elevo un poco y la coloco sobre su espalda, pesaba más de lo que esperaba pero ella sabía que eso no era un problema. Izumi había cargado mayor peso antes, así que esto no era nada comparado a lo de más.

—_¿Necesitas ayuda? —_Tres voces masculinas se filtraron en su mente al instante, justo como una proyección que le hizo rodar los ojos. Sus compañeros al parecer al fin se dignaban a hablarle, aunque eso hubiera sido mejor hace unos… Treinta minutos atrás.

En cierto modo no sabía qué responder, la mujer no era una gran carga aunque sí que le resultaba algo molesta. Seamos honestos, ¿a quién le gusta tener que caminar con una persona a su espalda? Creo que a pocos. Si tenía que elegir entre tener que llevarla ella o que la llevaran otros, claramente se quedaría con la segunda elección. No obstante, dudaba si sacar a alguno de sus compañeros, después de todo eran tres chicos que no pertenecían a la escuela y...causarían mucho revuelo si alguien los veía.

Nah, mejor dejarles donde estaban. Izumi podría llevar a la anciana, no era una chica débil.

Podría hacer esto solita, sin necesidad de la ayuda de ninguno de ese trío de revoltosos; soltando un suspiro cansino acomodo mejor a la mujer y deseo haber llegado más temprano. De esta forma al menos se hubiera ahorrado tremendo lío con la anciana.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, estoy bien enserio —Dijo con voz firma que trajo como consecuencia el bufar de dos de sus compañeros y el suspiro pesado de uno. Claro, claro… Odiaban ver que ella se encargara de hacer sus cosas solas, porque aunque no lo hubieran notado ya no era una niña indefensa. Ahora era una mujer que podía cuidarse por sí misma, pero al parecer como padres, ese trío aún no lo entendía.

Estúpidos sobreprotectores.

Rodando los ojos camino con la mujer unos pasos cuando dos voces femeninas le llamaron la atención, dado que aumentaban su volumen al acercarse más y más… Hasta donde ella estaba. Quedo sorprendida al ver a dos chicas venir como si nada hasta el salón, no sabiendo si estar más impresionada porque caminaran con un desinterés tan grande que ni les importaba preguntarle a ella si necesitaba ayuda con la maestra o sorprenderse al ver su forma de vestir tan… ¡Alarmante! Cristo, una tenía la falda tan alta que juraba y pronto cualquiera le vería las bragas, mientras que la otra iba vestida con tantos accesorios fuera de lugar que… Mejor ya ni pensaba en eso. Parecían lo que sea, menos alumnas.

Pero claro, ella sabía cómo era ese tipo de gente. Alumnas rebeldes que pasaban de todo y se hacían las interesantes jugando malas bromas. Izumi conocía a ese tipo de gente, no era tonta y... ¡¿para qué engañarnos?! Ella antes también era así, había tenido su época de niña rebelde e inaguantable que pasaba de todo; sin embargo ahora había madurado y se tomaba más enserio las cosas. Miró a esas dos chicas de reojo, mmm...había algo diferente en ellas. Debía admitir que las dos eran muy guapas, seguramente unas de las chicas más codiciadas de la escuela.

La primera era la que llevaba la falda más corta, esa era la morena de cabellos negros. Pudo observar cómo unos burlones orbes como la plata adornaban su rostro. Valla, qué ojos más bonitos y...eran de un extraño color y era la primera vez que Izumi veía unos ojos así. Ese color no era común y...debía admitir que era precioso y especial.

Suspiró, el rostro de la chica tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante bella, con facciones finas mientras que su cabello se veía bastante cuidado y largo, cayendo en descaradas y sensuales ondas por su espalda. ¿Su cuerpo? Con curvas de escándalo y altura moderada. Lo dicho, seguramente los chicos de la escuela babeaban por ella. Y la otra que caminaba y reía a su lado tampoco se quedaba atrás. La chica de los accesorios.

Castaña y seductora, con un rostro envidiable que recordaba al de una princesita de cuento que necesitaba de protección (Aunque por el caso contrario, los demás necesitaban protección de esta mujer). Y el par de ojos que se ubicaban en su rostro… ¡Increíble! Eran tan rojos y penetrantes que le sorprendían; vale, era novedoso ver ese color de ojos y aunque dos de sus compañeros tuvieran ese mismo tipo de color… Ahora podía ver una gran diferencia. Los de Koji y Kaito eran de una tonalidad más clara, mientras que los de esta muchacha rebelde eran casi un escarlata sangriento que le puso los pelos de punta.

Si, tal vez esos ojos eran los que atraían a cualquiera. Eso junto a su cuerpo curvilíneo eran los provocadores de que todo hombre que la viera babeara por ella, e incluso garantizaba que hasta se arrastrarían con tal de que esa muchachita les diera al menos cinco segundos de su tiempo. ¡Uf! Pobres de los que lo habían hecho y a los que les rompieron el corazón.

Hizo una mueca al verles acercarse más, se endureció un poco y estuvo dispuesta a decirles que le ayudaran cuando ambas muchachas la omitieron y entraron al salón de clases como si no hubieran visto que una alumna de rubios cabellos cargaba a una anciana desmayada.

—Enserio Hikari, deberías de ser menos olvidadiza —Se quejó la castaña en un berrinche que hizo que la morena rodara los ojos—. Estúpida que eres, mira que olvidarte el teléfono móvil…

—Cierra el hocico zorra —Ladro de mal humor la de ojos plateados mientras revisaba bajo el cajón del pupitre y sacaba un móvil de color blanco.

Izumi suspiró. Par de maleducadas, pero daba igual, ella podría llevar sola a esta señora. Tan solo suspiró y siguió su camino, veamos, la enfermería estaba en el otro edificio así que tendría que pasar por el patio FRENTE A TODOS, con una señora cargada a su espalda. Lo que decía, el peor primer día de su existencia.

Maldito primer día de clases. Aún lado escucho a ambas chicas continuar con su pelea, mientras que ella seguía caminando en silencio y llevando a la ancana en su espalda. Si ese para eran sus compañeras de salón mejor no relacionarse ni un poco con ellas. Eso sonaba como un buen plan… O al menos lo fue hasta que esa noche… Conoció a sus compañeras de equipo de cacería.

¿Quién dijo que ser una "Hunter" era algo simple?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PALABRAS RESALTADAS: **

***** **Mokona Modoki (1):** Conejo que aparece en el anime Tsubasa Chronicles.

***NIИ (2):** Clara referencia a "Nine Inch Nails", banda de Rock Industrial formada en el año 1988.

* * *

**Y... Eso fue todo, ¿Les ha gustado? Esperamos que sí, de corazón... Ahora, pasamos a lo importante. Quienes deseen participar tendrán que hacer esta pequeña ficha... Claro, debemos puntualizar ciertos datos y estos son que NO son válidos Akuryo en forma humana. No es porque seamos crueles, la razón es porque los Akuryo humanoides se supone que son extremadamente raros, y tener cientos por ahí corriendo no tendría mucho sentido... Siendo eso todo... Ahora si pueden llenar la ficha. En el caso de los Akuryo les recomendamos basarse en animales o criaturas fantásticas... Claro, tampoco pongan un dragón o al basilisco... Pero luego de eso consideramos que lo demás es altamente válido. Vale, ya basta de aclaraciones, aquí tienen las dos fichas…**

—**Ficha del Hunter:**

*Nombre y apellido: (japonés)

*Edad: (Entre 16 y 18)

*Aspecto: (Detallado por favor)

*Personalidad: (Parte importante, detállenla bien)

*Historia: (Dato importante, deben puntualizar la razón de su muerte. Esto debido a que el Akuryo solo pacta cuando un humano está al borde de la muerte)

*Mariposa: (El sello del pacto con el demonio, se ubica en alguna parte del cuerpo como símbolo de cazador)

*Pareja: (Cualquiera excepto Goenji)

*Extras: (Datos que deseen agregar)

* * *

—**Ficha del Akuryo:**

*Nombre: (Nombres cortos o largos, como ustedes deseen)

*Aspecto: (Detallado… O bueno, depende de ustedes)

*Personalidad: (Algo detallado)

*Arma: (Solo una por Akuryo)

*Elemento: (Hay seis: Luz, oscuridad, agua, tierra, fuego o viento)

*Técnicas: (La parte interesante, las técnicas son lo más importante y son las que se usan para obtener mayor poder. Su uso es con las armas, pueden guiarse del mismo IE, Pokemon o incluso hasta Digimon… Como deseen)

*Forma de joya: (Vale… Esta sección es para describir la forma que toma el Akuryo para acompañar a su amo sin ser visto por los humanos)

**Siendo eso todo, esperamos que los que deseen participar nos mande sus fichas. Sin más, hasta la próxima, bye bye :) **


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola, querido público! Si, ya sabemos, estuvimos algo inactivas durante este tiempito pero... ¡Les traemos otra continuación! Si, una continuación que según nosotras salía bastante cómica, pero todo depende de la opinión que deis ustedes. En fin, sin más para entretenerles pasemos al fic en cuestión. Con algunos detalles más... Aún podeís participar si lo quieren, tan solo manden la ficha de datos del prólogo y tendrán posibilidad de entrar, claro, si les gusta esta idea y desean entrar. No obstante, solo se aceptan fichas mandadas por "PM", así que las enviadas por review no serán tomadas en cuenta. Ahora si, aquí están las aclaraciones:**

**ACLARACIONES/ADVERTENCIAS:**

―Los personajes de IE aparecerán a partir del segundo capítulo, como también los demás OC'S aceptados.

―Los personajes serán nombrados en sus nombres japoneses y sus edades irán entre los 16 y 18 años.

―La historia transcurre en Ciudad Inazuma.

―Este fic tiene detalles parecidos a **Soul Eater** y **Kuroshitsuji**, no obstante no **SON IGUALES**.

―Capítulo con alto grado de comedia, no nos hacemos cargo por ataques de risas o casi ahogamientos (Solo una broma… O quizás no).

―Palabras con (*) son las resaltadas, al final del capítulo hallareis un **Glosario **con los significados.

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**«****¡Bienvenida al Desastre! Conoce a tus nuevas compañeras****»**

* * *

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras colocaba unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Estaba algo cansada y también enfadada. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla. La idea de haberse cambiado de ciudad no le agradaba para nada, era una sencilla molestia haber tenido que abandonar su antiguo hogar solo para tener que mejorar un estúpido equipo de cazadores que estaba incompleto. ¿Lo más gracioso? Allí lo tenía todo, su casa, su escuela... ¡Llevaba años viviendo y ejerciendo su trabajo en su antiguo territorio! Pero ahora lo había abandonado todo, había abandonado el lugar donde llevaba años viviendo por una ciudad en la que ni siquiera había podido adaptarse aún...

Esto era una putada de las gordas, esperaba que al menos el sueldo que le ofrezcan sea razonable para poder compensar todas estas molestias. ¡Oh! Y ese era uno de los puntos que había venido a aclarar aquí. Pues ahora, Mizu Izumi se hallaba en el despacho de su nuevo "jefe", donde habían quedado en reunirse para arreglar el papeleo que faltaba y aclarar unos puntos que habían quedado sueltos.

Sin embargo por más que quería parecer una atractiva e interesante jovencita de negocios, la cual estaba pulcra de ropa y sin un pelo fuera de lugar…Tenía un pequeño inconveniente que no vio venir.

El jefe no estaba por ninguna parte.

Un tic se formó en su ceja. ¡Se suponía que la cita era exactamente a las tres! Y de eso ya había pasado una larga hora de espera. En la que, por cierto, Izumi se había hallado sentada y tan rígida que ahora su culo le dolía por estar tan tiesa como una estatua. El maldito jefe gilipollas se había atrasado tanto que hasta tiempo le dio a ella para ordenarle a uno de sus akuryos que trajera a su última chica-arma que se hallaba "perdida". O bueno, perdida no, más bien durmiendo en su cama y roncando como un tronco.

Qué ironía que se queje tanto, ella exigiendo puntualidad y ni siquiera sus propios akuryos lo eran completamente. Ojala que Tetsuya se apurara con la enana de Rini, porque si el jefe llegaba hallándose con la sorpresa que faltaban miembros del equipo, capaz era de mandarles a un apartamento para tres.

―Pues si se quedan sin techo bajo el cual dormir, culpa mía no será. ―Masculló de mala gana la jovencita mirando el portarretrato donde salían unos niños sonriendo. ¿La familia del jefe? Lo más probable, seguro que eran los hijos.

Continuó observando el despacho, el cual estaba meticulosamente ordenado con cada cosa en su lugar. Pero el aburrimiento comenzaba a aparecer, por eso Izumi relajó su postura y soltó un resoplido. ¡Joder! Cuando salió de casa, lo que planeó era acabar la reunión lo más rápido posible para poder irse a su nueva casita y comenzar a ordenar las cosas. Ya que lo admitía, pasar un par de noches en un hotel no era malo, es más, estas últimas noches la pasó de lo lindo con sus akuryos al haber dormido en una amplia habitación de hotel donde se lo hacían todo, pero ya estaba demasiado estresada y lo que quería ahora era que le asignaran su casa ya para poder instalarse.

La puerta se abrió de repente, eso le hizo girar su rostro y agradecer a los cielos. ¡Por fín! Tetsuya había tardado menos de lo que esperó en traer a... ¡Espera! Ese no era Tetsuya, ¿No me digas que era...?

Por todos los akumas del mundo.

La boca se le cayó un poco más hasta los suelos mientras miraba a ese hombre salido de las mejores pasarelas de Londres o París.

De negros cabellos ondulados y ojos tan azules como el océano mismo. Ese galancete tenía hombros anchos de nadador y músculos marcados que afirmaban que el gimnasio si hacía galanes de telenovela verdaderos y no las cirugías estéticas. Esto último le hizo divagar por si de casualidad este muchachito habría entrado a la sala de operaciones, pero descartó la idea al ver que su porte no indicaba que fuera metrosexual.

Izumi sintió el aire írsele y de paso, su corazón latir en desenfreno. ¡Nada de arreglitos con Botox! Era un chico de verdad, guapo y… ¡Hasta vestía como un magnate de negocios! Lo que conllevaba a que era rico y sabía vestir estupendamente.

Lo recorrió de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba. Sin imperfecciones a la vista y… Nunca pensó que a alguien enserio le sentaría tan bien usar corbata y seda.

Su novidar (*) se activó y sus ojos se volvieron dos corazones mientras veía a su príncipe de sueños sonreír de forma tan amable. Un hoyuelo dibujándose para embellecer el cuadro del chico más atractivo del mundo.

"_¡Gracias Kami-sama! ¡Gracias por este regalo de los cielos!_" Chilló la Izumi interna mientras se revolcaba en un campo de flores.

―Siento la tardanza ―él rió un poco nervioso―. El tráfico de hoy esta que enloquece a todos, me quedé estancado diez calles atrás y el claxon no me ayudó en absoluto ―Izumi asintió rápidamente sin que una palabra saliera de su boca.

"_Te perdono si me haces un striptess privado_" Gimió ella mirándole de nuevo más enamorada prestando más atención a sus músculos que a sus palabras.

**Hormonas de adolescente. **

Claro que en cuanto notó que se quedó callada demasiado tiempo por estar mirándole, tan solo se sonrojó y decidió contestar para no parecer…esto… ¿demasiado interesada en él?

―N-no se preocupe ―murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio al ver al Dios griego recién llegado- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera jeje ―Genial, y ahora le miraba y reía como tonta. ¡¿Pero cómo no hacerlo al tener delante a este bombón?!

Su jefe... ¡Era su jefe! Más que la realidad, esto parecía más bien un libro erótico en donde la protagonista tenía como jefe a un hombre salido de sus sueños. Ok, no...¡Pero era tan condenadamente atractivo! Ahora mismo se acababa de olvidar de todos sus problemas o molestias. Decidido, ¡ahora sí que se quedaba gustosa en esta ciudad! Todo sea por el sexsymbol que acababa de conocer.

El seductor azabache caminó hasta la silla tras el escritorio y luego de sentarse, rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Dudo mucho que a cualquiera le pase esto, pero te agradezco mucho el apoyo moral, ¿Mizu Izumi?… ―le brindó una sonrisa más extensa dejándole apreciar los dientes blancos que ganaron puntos a su favor― ¿Estoy en lo correcto o tal vez me equivoque de cazadora? Lo dudo, porque conozco a todas y… Jamás he visto a una chica como tú.

_Doki doki_.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Al ver como su atractivo jefe, de veintisiete años o menos, estiraba su mano casi se lanzó sobre él. Tomo la mano con nerviosismo y sus mejillas ardieron.

―Está en lo correcto, Mizu Izumi para servirle ―sentenció mirándole ilusionada.

―Un gusto conocerte, Izumi ―Ahora si moriría en paz. ―Pero… ¿Y tus akuryos? Ellos deberían estar aquí también. Por favor, llámeles.

Ella asintió. Rápidamente se quitó el anillo plateado de su dedo junto a su colgante.

―Koji, Kaito ―dijo ella― Salid, por favor.

Rápidamente, las dos joyas brillaron antes de desaparecer y dejando en su lugar a dos atractivos gemelos rubios.

Ambos eran altos, de complexión atlética y fuertes hombros. Tenían apariencia de jóvenes, dos chicos exactamente idénticos que estaban para comérselos también.

¿El primero de ellos? Ese era Koji. Con los cabellos rubios desordenados y láceos, el muchacho era todo un galán de telenovela también, el cual siempre poseía una sonrisa arrogante y matadora. Peinaba sus cabellos en una coleta, pues estos eran más largos de lo normal y lo único que dejaba suelto era su flequillo despeinado.

Este chico se sentó a un lado de Izumi, mirando con algo de precaución al jefe con sus intensos ojos de color rojo. Estudiándolo y fijándose en el más mínimo detalle.

Kaito era el segundo muchacho. Él era exactamente igual a su gemelo, con los mismos ojos y las mismas facciones. Solo que había algo que los diferenciaba, eso era la manera de vestir de cada uno. Ya que mientras él iba siempre con camisas o prendas más formales, Koji iba siempre con chaqueta de cuero y unos ropajes de vándalo.

Además el segundo gemelo llevaba el pelo más corto y peinado, dejando apreciar que él era mucho más responsable y serio que su hermano.

―Lo siento, Daidouji-san ―comenzó a decir Izumi― Tengo otros dos compañeros más, en total somos cuatro pero...ellos no han podido venir. Una emergencia les ha surgido.

"_Mentirosa_" Es lo que le dijo su mente. ¡¿Pero qué quería que hiciera?! No quería que ella y sus akuryos quedaran como un equipo de irresponsables.

El debate mental en su interior le hizo olvidarse que estaba frente al líder del cuartel. Este miró a ambos rubios fijamente, su boca formando una línea recta antes que apartara los ojos y volviera sonreír de forma más leve.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el akuryo que estaba parado tras la chica de ojos rosas.

―Comprendo. Pero espero que la próxima vez no ocurra, Izumi ―Miró a la muchacha y luego a ambas armas. Parpadeó un poco y se rascó la mejilla nervioso―. Lamento mi descortesía. Ni siquiera me he presentado, tal vez ya sepias mi nombre pero los modales lo requieren. Soy Nikko Daidouji, jefe del cuartel y por ende el líder.

Estiro la mano en dirección a Koji, pero este estrecho los ojos y se negó a tomarla. Izumi jadeó y le mando un codazo a las costillas por maleducado. El pobre rubio se dobló de dolor emitiendo un quejido mientras Kaito suspiraba tratando de mantener la paciencia.

―Ellos son Koji y Kaito, mis akuryos… ―Los presento Izumi al director del cuartel de la ciudad. Una mirada de desprecio siendo lanzada al primer nombrado―. Disculpe la mala educación de Koji. A veces es un grosero vandalucho que se cree el señor del universo.

El muchacho nombrado la fulminó con la mirada y finalmente accedió a tomarle la mano.

―Corrección. Lo que mi maestra quiso decir es que soy un guapo dios griego al que NO LE GUSTAN LOS DESCONOCIDOS ―Izumi tan solo rodó con los ojos. Estúpido akuryo arrogante. Detrás suya, Kaito tan solo soltó un resoplido. Su hermano cada día le sorprendía más.

―Disculpe los malos modales de mi hermano y no haga caso a sus palabras, es lo que yo hago ―Murmuró Kaito acercándose cansado y saludando cordialmente al jefe con un apretón de manos también.

Y ahora por fin íbamos a lo importante.

Diez minutos después se entablaron los acuerdos de vivienda y empleo. Tendría un apartamento ideal para ellos. A pesar de estar acostumbrados a una casa, a los tres no les sentó nada mal oír que su nuevo hogar presentaría cuatro dormitorios, un baño, una cocina y un salón. Encima hasta tenían un balcón lo suficientemente grande para poner un jardín o una silla mecedora.

Izumi estaba ansiosa por arrancar las llaves que su jefe traía entre manos. Necesitaba enserio un lugar propio y largase de ese maldito hotel en donde habitaron los últimos tres días. Sin embargo, el azabache las alejo de su alcance haciéndola apretar los dientes.

―Antes que les entregue sus llaves debó leer el consumo de gastos y la renta que pagaban en su antigua localidad ―dijo Nikko abriendo el cajón de su escritorio.

Esas palabritas paralizaron a los presentes. Sintieron que el oxígeno se les iba de los pulmones al escuchar si quiera que su antiguo líder había mantenido registrado sus gastos que realizaron en su antiguo hogar.

.

.

"_¡NOOOO! Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos_" La Izumi interna observó horrorizada como su cuento de amor se iba directo a la basura por culpa de sus gastos y deudas que ni siquiera acabó de pagar.

La cazadora llevó una mano a su pecho espantada y entrando en pánico. Iba a acabar humillada por culpa de sus gastadores akuryos que no conocían la palabra: ahorro.

Nikko sacó el folio donde se presentaban los gastos financieros de los presentes. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa nada más leer el primer párrafo y los números que le seguían. Rápidamente pasó las hojas y continuó leyendo.

Llegó un momento en el cual los tres consideraron que al jefe se le iban a salir los ojos si continuaba examinando todos los gastos juntos.

La rubia río nerviosa, sus ojos rosas observando el semblante de Nikko y queriendo que la tierra la tragara.

―Jejeje Por favor, no hace falta que siga leyendo. ¿Me entrega las llaves, si es tan amable?

―Ahora comprendo porque Akiyama prácticamente me gritó que no había rembolso ―miró a los presentes atónitos― ¿Un jacuzzi en la azotea? ¿Cinco colchones del emporio de la realeza? ¿Fiestas en una discoteca y un pago por toda una noche de copas? ―su voz sonó ahogada― ¡¿Dos motos que valen más que un lamborgini?! ¡¿Un inodoro de oro?! ¡¿Qué clase de estupideces son estas?! ―Su ojo tembló― ¡¿Y por qué alguien quiere un inodoro de oro puro?!

―Un rey como yo se merece un inodoro de oro –Inquirió el gemelo vandalucho.

Nikko miró al akuryo como si le hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza.

Y él creyó que Sakuya era la que despilfarraba el dinero.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

―¡No lo puedo aceptar! ¡Maldita sea, no lo voy a aceptar y al carajo con Nikko! Esta si no se la perdono al cabrón ese que tienes como hermano. Por mi ahora mismo lo mato, despellejo y aviento sus restos a algún lugar del rio cercano… ¡No, espera! Mejor aún, primero lo torturare y moleré a golpes… ―Trago saliva al oír eso último. Cristo, que sádica podía llegar a ser su amiga furiosa fue lo pensó Hikari.

Sakuya acababa de perder el juicio, la morena lo supo al continuar escuchando el modo en que futuramente su hermanito mayor sería asesinado de forma tan brutal por la castaña y todo por una bendita estupidez. ¡Por todos los cielos, su mejor amiga era una exagerada! Estaba haciendo un melodrama por una tontería. En cierta forma admitía que tener pronto una nueva compañera de equipo a mitad del año era raro, incómodo y algo fastidioso; pero tampoco debían hacerse las victimas como si acabaran de sentenciarlas a la cárcel con cadena perpetua por algo que no hicieron.

Lo peor es que encima parecía que de verdad se estaba planeando asesinar al pobre de su hermano mayor en cuanto lo vuelva a ver, sin importarle en lo absoluto las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos. Solo quería arrancarle la cabeza al moreno e incendiar su cadáver para luego colgarlo de un árbol o algún otro lugar alto, de verdad estaba muy pero muy molesta con esa noticia. ¡Y no es para menos, saber que ahora iba a tener que lidiar con una idiota quien de seguro no iba a hacer nada más que hacer su trabajo más difícil la llenaba de furia! La castaña dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo caer un poco de polvo del techo y provocando que su amiga retroceda un poco por su seguridad física.

—¡¿Por qué mierda nos viene a obligar a nosotras a hacer de niñeras?! —Gritó frustrada y con ganas de tirarle los dientes a la primera persona que se encuentre— ¡No necesitamos a ninguna otra tarada en nuestro camino, nosotras dos estamos bien solas!

―Nikko dice que necesitamos a alguien más ―Dijo la otra muchacha encogiéndose de hombros. Debería asustarse por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no lo estaba. Conocía a Sakuya desde que tenía cinco años así que su agresivo comportamiento le pareciera algo rutinario.

Por favor. La había visto cabreada miles de veces, a excepción que esta vez sí estaba dramatizando; en primera porque estaba tratando de asesinar al hermano de Hikari, en segunda porque este tema no era tan malo. ¡Maldición, que solo era una nueva compañera no el fin del mundo!

―Joder, Sakuya. Deja de exagerar, no considero que esto sea tan grave… ―Ni siquiera acabo de hablar, ya que su mejor amiga inició el teatro de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué no es tan grave?! ¡Por Dios, si nos va a anclar encima a una imbécil que de seguro no sabe ni atarse las zapatillas sin que su madre la ayude! —Gritó frustrada, golpeando la pared nuevamente y con el impacto logrando abrir un agujero bastante grande que dejaba ver la habitación de al lado casi a la perfección. ¿Por qué no le asignaba a esa idiota a algún otro equipo novato? ¿Qué razón había para venir a joderlas a ellas? Simplemente no lo comprendía, era un movimiento increíblemente tonto se mire por donde se mire. Lo único que iban a lograr con eso era impedir el progreso de las cazadoras con experiencia— Esto es una soberana y reverenda mierda.

Rodando los ojos, la joven de ojos plateados simplemente se apoyó contra la pared y miro al techo pensando en cómo su hermano había decidido realizar esta locura. No es que fuera a montar una tragedia como Sakuya; pero, en si todo esto le parecía tan extraño. ¿Qué estaba pensando Nikko? A diferencia de la castaña, Hikari se había tomado el día para analizarlo paso por paso. Debía de pensar bien los movimientos y acciones de su hermano, para comprobar que es lo que quería exactamente. Ella conocía a Nikko a la perfección, y estaba completamente segura que esto… Era parte de un plan.

"_Pero… ¿Para qué exactamente? ¡Mierda! Maldita sea tu mente compleja, nii-san_" Pensó malhumorada la joven.

Admitía que en sentidos de igualdad, su equipo era el que menos miembros tenía; y por lo tanto, menos estilos de lucha poseían. Normalmente un grupo era alineado por tres a cinco hunters, cada uno cumpliendo un método de caza y colaborando equitativamente según sus aportes. Es decir, existían diversas clases de hunters que se clasifican según su forma de exterminio. Algo al estilo futbol o baloncesto si se veía desde otro ángulo.

Los primeros son los ilusionistas, exterminadores que basan sus técnicas y modos de pelea en el engaño de los sentidos.

Seguidos de estos se hallan los pacifistas, muchos no comprenden sus técnicas y forma de exterminio tan suave. A diferencia de lo habitual, estos cazadores solo combaten y al final roban habilidades o paralizan a sus oponentes, dejando que el resto se encarguen otros cazadores. Luego, vendrían los combatientes, que son los que más existen en el mundo de la cacería.

Su estilo es el de la pelea hasta la muerte, encargándose de que sus técnicas sean poderosas y expansivas, capaces de abrazar y destruir a una enorme cantidad de demonios al mismo tiempo. El cuarto tipo, son llamados eremitas, maestros de las cacerías que usan técnicas silenciosas y no tan potentes, ya que prefieren combate cuerpo a cuerpo y al final, eliminar a los demonios usando las técnicas de sus akuryos.

Y el último tipo, eran los llamados mediadores. Un tipo dominante y especializado en dirigir formando estrategias; el tipo más fuerte a decir verdad ya que no solo dirigían las cacerías, sino que también eran capaces de usar más estilos de pelea y técnicas que otros. Y sin duda… Ese no era el tipo de ella.

Hikari se clasificaba como el primer tipo, es decir una ilusionista, mientras que Sakuya era una combatiente.

¿Qué tipo sería el próximo miembro? Sakuya tenía las predicciones de que sería un pacifista, o como la castaña prefería llamarles "Los idiotas que solo se quedan atrás y no ayudan en nada". Sin embargo, la morena no estaba del todo segura. Bien podría ser también un eremita.

—Odio esta mierda… —Volvió a quejarse Sakuya, mirando de reojo un librero que estaba cerca y no lo dudó en lo absoluto: Posó sus manos sobre los bordes y lo empujó hacia abajo, causando que este cayera al suelo de inmediato y provocara un ruido ensordecedor que hizo saltar a cualquier persona que se encontrara cerca— Esto es solo para jodernos… Hijos de puta, no necesitamos a ninguna retrasada cerca…

―¿No crees que primero deberíamos conocerla antes de catalogarla como algo que TAL VEZ ―elevó su voz llamando la atención de Sakuya― no es? ¡Jo! Deberíamos esperar y conocerla, incluso sería genial tener una compañera nueva.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la morena mientras su amiga se recostaba en la pared con una ceja arqueada. Se aguantó la risa, ahí estaba otra vez el modo "Hikari-niña-violable".

―Sabes… Si ahora mismo estuviéramos en clase, un montón de imbéciles hormonados se te hubieran lanzando encima ―Los ojos plateados de la morena se abrieron sorprendidos al oír aquello. Un rubor surco sus mejillas. ¡Maldita idiota!

―¡C-cállate! Eres una idiota, Sakuya ―murmuro la morena esquivando su mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas. La cazadora se echó a reír, no pudo evitar molestar a su amiga cada vez que saca su personalidad suave y frágil.

La personalidad que siempre trataba de ocultar frente al mundo tratando de parecer la "Sakuya 2", a pesar de que el papel le salía bueno… Esa no era su esencia.

No, era solo una máscara que intentaba ocultar lo que era su verdadera persona, ni siquiera ella estaba tan segura del motivo por el cual lo hacía. Sería por el hecho de la adolescencia o simplemente un efecto secundario de estar tanto tiempo cerca de esa loca gótica castaña, quien sabrá. Lo único que estaba claro es que todo lo que era necesario para volver a convertirla en lo que era antes eran un par de palabras de parte de sus seres queridos y ya, fin del asunto.

—Ahora si me disculpas… —Afirmó con una sonrisa antes de darle un patadón al mueble que había derribado, causando que este salte un poco y vuelva a impactar con el suelo, soltando otro fuerte sonido y causando que varios libros que se encontraban almacenados allí terminaran tirados de forma desorganizada— Necesito pensar en cómo deshacernos de la tarada esa… Tal vez si le doy una paliza cuando esté sola se largará, después de todo es inútil como cazadora si no puede ni moverse.

―Haz eso de nuevo y Nikko-nii te lo descontará de la paga de este mes ―La castaña se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en roca mientras la morena sonreía con suficiencia. Su punto débil acababa de ser atacado. ― ¿Acaso lo olvidas, amiga? Tienes una deuda de muchos ceros con mi hermano por los excesivos préstamos que solicitaste hace dos años. Creó que fue un total de, ¿Ocho millones de yenes? ―consultó Hikari sacando unos lentes y una libreta junto a su calculadora. Empezó a hacer una sumatoria rápida y al ver los dígitos silbo―. ¡Cielos! ¡¿Debes diez millones de yenes al cuartel?! ―Miro incrédula a la castaña, quien sonrió nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos con un rubor en su rostro.

No podía creerlo. ¡¿Estaba avergonzada de deber tal cantidad al siempre adorable-sádico Nikko?! Esta mujer debía de tener un falló cerebral para haber pedido semejante préstamo para quien sabe que estupidez.

―¡¿Para qué demonios pediste un préstamo con tal fuerte cantidad, Izayoi Sakuya?!

La castaña rió un poquitito y de forma torpe, oh, resulta ser que también tenía la misma mascara que Hikari… Solo había que darle un pequeño golpecito en el lugar correcto y se pondría más que nerviosa, hasta el punto que parecía una persona completamente diferente. ¿Sorpresa enorme? ¡Pues por eso se encargaba de mantener esa faceta bien enterrada en las esquinas más recónditas de su ser, donde nadie la pueda ver ni sacar!

—Pues es porque, ¡Mis cosas no se pagan solas! —Se quejó ella haciendo un puchero, causando que la morena ruede los ojos. Ahí estaba la razón. ¡En lugar de comprar solo lo justo y necesario ella siempre se gastaba todo el dinero en cosas lujosas y como no, góticas! Después de todo, ¿Qué, de verdad se pensaban que los conjuntos de cuero y negros, junto con el resto de las ropas y los muebles de lujo que compraba la castaña eran baratos? ¡No, para nada! Vivía como la realeza, sí, pero… Mira en donde la dejó eso.

_Deudas. Y unas deudas enormes. _

―¡Pero es que a ti tu madre debió dejarte caer de cabeza miles de veces! ¡Santo cielos, Sakuya son millones! ―Agito la calculadora en el aire con su mano espantada. ― ¿Cómo planeas pagar esta fuerte suma? ¿Prostituyendo a Yasuo? ―Al ver el brillo malvado y alegre en esos rojos la muchacha se golpeó la cabeza con su mano― ¡Ni te atrevas, psicópata! Estas demente, mejor consíguete un empleo extra, yo que se… Se necesitan barmans en el bar cercano, o de cajera… ―La mirada de su amiga le decía todo.

**Trabajo + Sakuya = Desastre. **

Una fórmula que cualquiera era capaz de realizar en sus cabecitas, pero de igual forma, ¡No iba a permitir que esta demente dejará que unas desquiciadas violaran al pobre rubio que ni vela en este entierro tenía!

―No serías capaz… ¿Verdad? ―Empezó a sudar frío.

—Bueno, necesito el dinero, así que… —Murmuró ella jugando con sus dedos, causando que la morena la mirar horrorizada. ¡¿Acaso iba en serio?!—Es broma, tonta. Es broma, que ¿Me tomas por una demente o algo?

Hikari la miró con un tic en el ojo y con ganas de matarla. Bien que se venía a hacer la ofendida, pero hace segundos estaba hablando de lo más feliz sobre cómo iba a descuartizar a su futura compañera de equipo y a su jefe por querer venir a joderla de forma tan descomunal… ¿Acaso habían traído a la desconocida esa solo por vengarse de la deuda descomunal? No, Nikko no era el tipo de persona que haría algo así… Entonces había otra razón. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que… ¡La castaña era una idiota!

―A veces me pregunto porque demonios soy tu amiga si estas así de chiflada… ―Murmuro con molestia la jovencita.

―Porque en el fondo me amas~

.

.

―Antes los cerdos volaran.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Esto era jodidamente estúpido.

Yasuo lanzo una mirada de regaño a los dos idiotas que le habían obligado a hacer la más denigrante acción de todas, y la cual, no solo podía costarle su honor sino que también el cuello mismo si es que su maestra le cachaba en aquella situación. Porque de algo estaba seguro, si Sakuya le atrapaba ahora mismo espiándole estaba más que claro que lo mataría a golpes o bien le castraba para toda su miserable vida. ¡Y eso sí que no! Él no quería verse perjudicado por culpa de sus dos amigos imbéciles que habían tenido la brillantez de escuchar a escondidas la conversación que ambas muchachas estaban teniendo, y la que por cierto estaba bastante tensa por lo oído.

Vale, el rubio de cierta forma comprendía el punto de su maestra. Tener un nuevo integrante en el equipo sería algo bastante chocante, mucho más si a esto le sumábamos la complicada personalidad que Sakuya poseía y la que casi nadie toleraba (A excepción de la propia Hikari o Yami). Lo que los dejaba en… Problemas.

Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo, pudo escuchar un golpe seguido de un grito que provino sin lugar a dudas de la boca de la castaña.

Tragó saliva nervioso, y encima estaba con un cabreo bastante considerable… De acuerdo, ya estaba completamente convencido, si los llegaba a cachar en esa situación no solo él iba a morir, también todas las personas que le estaban acompañando en este estúpido crimen que ni siquiera valía la pena cometer. A la castaña no le iba a importar dejar a su mejor amiga sin compañeros de cacería, los iba a degollar uno a uno sin importar que tipo de objeción trate de levantar alguien… Así que debían ser muy silenciosos, el más mínimo ruido los iba a sentenciar a morir.

Aunque debían admitir una cosa, se sentían algo mal por la chica a la que obligaron a unirse a ese equipo… Porque con una compañera como Sakuya al lado cualquiera preferiría tener que ir por su cuenta, no les sorprendería que cualquier día de estos termine apareciendo muerta en una bolsa de basura, flotando por el río… Solo podían rogar que no termine chocando con ella, eso sí que sería el colmo, no necesitaban a dos castañas locas sueltas por ahí.

―Uh uh… Al parecer en verdad Sakuya no quiere esa compañera nueva ―murmuro en un bajo susurro Yami. Los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada que decía un claro "¿Ah sí? No lo note con todo lo que ha dicho hasta el momento, imbécil" que le hizo bufar. ―Sabéis, podrías ser más amables conmigo.

―¿Contigo? ¿El tío que nos jode por todo? ―Comento con notable veneno en la voz Ayato. ― Eso ni de coña. Primero Yasuo se vuelve gay y se enamora de ti, pelo pintado.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron ofendidos al instante.

―¡Hey, hey! No te metas con mi teñido, ¡Ya me explique diciendo que lo blanco estaba de moda!

—¡Shh! —Susurró Yasuo, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido para que bajaran la voz. ¡Carajo, si seguían peleando así iban a alertar a las dos cazadoras, y por ende acabarían viajando en bolsas de basura directo a la morgue más cercana! ¡¿Es que estos idiotas QUERÍAN acabar muertos?! Si ellos no valoraban sus vidas pues bien por ellos, que hagan lo que quieran, pero si él también terminaba muerto por esa tontería entonces la historia ya cambiaba bastante. Le gustaba su cabeza en el lugar donde estaba, muchas gracias, prefería que no se separe de su cuerpo bajo ningún motivo.

Volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta y entonces escuchó otro fuerte grito que por poco y le rompe los tímpanos. Bueno, su maestra tenía una garganta potente, eso debía admitirlo.

—Odio esta mierda… ―Fue lo que oyó a través de la puerta. Esas palabras sin duda provenían de la boca de su maestra.

Un estruendo que resonó en la habitación los hizo saltar en su sitio, ya se imaginaban que es lo que había sucedido: La castaña, cegada por la furia, había echado abajo el preciado librero del salón. Carajo, ahora si debían tener cuidado…

—Esto es solo para jodernos… Hijos de puta, no necesitamos a ninguna retrasada cerca… ―Continuó Sakuya con molestia.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio cuando una vocecilla suavizada y delicada se hizo presente.

―¿No crees que primero deberíamos conocerla antes de catalogarla como algo que TAL VEZ no es? ¡Jo! Deberíamos esperar y conocerla, incluso sería genial tener una compañera nueva.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquellas palabras.

Su amada Hikari sí que sabía bien como desarmar a la maniática genocida que era su maestra, con sus palabritas era capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo sin importar cual fuera el tipo de locura que tenga ganas de hacer. Por esa y muchas otras razones más es que pensaba que era una muchacha de verdad única, a la que tanto aprecio le tenía… Era perfecta.

―Sabes… Si ahora mismo estuviéramos en clase, un montón de imbéciles hormonados se te hubieran lanzando encima— Disparó en respuesta la castaña, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poquitito.

No lo iba a negar, tal vez él también estaría en ese grupo que se lanzaría hacia la morena, principalmente para alejar a todos los que quieran hacerle algo y porque quería ser el único para ella.

"_¡No pienses eso!_" Le regaño su cerebro.

―¡C-cállate! Eres una idiota, Sakuya —Murmuró Hikari con un tono algo tímido y nervioso. A él no le sorprendía tanto el cambio repentino, después de todo también había visto el lado amable y "Para-Nada-La-Sakuya-2" que trataba de ser cuando estaba en público.

—Ahora si me disculpas… —Se escuchó un patadón que seguro tumbo un mueble. Yasuo solo pudo suspirar. Maldita mocosa caprichosa que era su maestra. ―Necesito pensar en cómo deshacernos de la tarada esa… Tal vez si le doy una paliza cuando esté sola se largará, después de todo es inútil como cazadora si no puede ni moverse…

"_Siempre será la misma sádica de siempre_" Declaró en su mente el rubio negando con la cabeza.

Qué vergüenza de mujer.

―Haz eso de nuevo y Nikko-nii te lo descontará de la paga de este mes.

¡Y Hikari dio en el mismo clavo! El rubio tuvó que aguantarse la risa que quiso soltar al oír tremenda frase que seguramente provoco que Sakuya se quedará de piedra. Había dos cosas que Sakuya poseía como punto débil, la primera era por obviedad el preciado dinero, y la segunda… No la mencionaría por apreció a su estómago.

―¿Acaso lo olvidas, amiga? ―Prosiguió la morena divertida. Los tres pegaron la oreja ansiando oír más. ―Tienes una deuda de muchos ceros con mi hermano por los excesivos préstamos que solicitaste hace dos años. Creó que fue un total de, ¿Ocho millones de yenes?

Los ojos de Yasuo por poco se le salen del rostro. ¡¿La loca de Sakuya pidió un préstamo de tal fuerte cantidad?! ¡¿Y en qué mierda se lo gasto todo?!

Ni siquiera sabía que esa demente había solicitado tal cantidad.

―¡Cielos! ¡¿Debes diez millones de yenes al cuartel?! ¡¿Para qué demonios pediste un préstamo con tal fuerte cantidad, Izayoi Sakuya?!―Al oír ese digito Yasuo se deslizo por los suelos en shock.

Y la principal razón de eso es porque… Porque… ¡Porque él no veía ni un solo centavo de lo que recibían como paga de las cacerías! Se supone que el sueldo se debe repartir entre el cazador y sus Akuryo, pero al parecer su maestra no conocía el significado de esa palabrita, ya que en todos los días de pago siempre cogía el sobre con el dinero, tomaba un pequeñísimo par de billetes, se lo lanzaba y se largaba sin siquiera dejarle ver que había dentro, convirtiéndolo en la versión Akuryo de un indigente sin hogar. ¡¿Y ahora se salían con esa estupidez de que además de eso estuvo pidiendo préstamos de un tamaño tan grande?! ¡Su cazadora estaba completamente loca! ¡¿Tan necesitada estaba de tener que gastar cantidades tan exorbitantes de dinero como si no hubiera un mañana?!

—Pues es porque… ¡Mis cosas no se pagan solas!—Oyó como chillaba su maestra de forma desesperada. ¡Y una mierda, todo eso se lo gastaba en muebles y ropas para ella! Y que resalte bien ese _**ELLA**_, porque a él no le compraba absolutamente nada. Nada. Nothing. Cero. NADA. Las únicas miserables pertenencias que tenía bajo su posesión eran su cama con colchón de piedra y las pocas ropas que tenía, que solo había logrado comprar después de ahorrar durante meses. ¡Le pagaban como si fuera un esclavo de segunda!

―¡Pero es que a ti tu madre debió dejarte caer de cabeza miles de veces! ¡Santo cielos, Sakuya son millones!— Gritó la morena con una pista de furia, y con buena razón— ¿Cómo planeas pagar esta fuerte suma? ¿Prostituyendo a Yasuo?

"_¿Eh?_" Oh, por todos los cielos… La piel del rubio empalideció de inmediato, porque… Porque… Sabía que la loca con la que vivía era perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así, y su dulce Hikari le acababa de dar la idea del siglo.

―Hikari-baka… Acaba de condenar a Yasuo ―Yami suspiro mirando con lastima a su amigo, quien tan solo parecía haber sufrido una crisis nerviosa.

Él solo pensar en su maestra desnudándole y tomándole fotos mientras un cartel arriba de él decía un "Chico guapo en venta por hora a mil yenes" le hizo horrorizar.

―Mierda hombre, serás la nueva adquisición comprable de internet ―Declaró Ayato bajito―. Roguemos porque si Sakuya te vende no te compre ningún homosexual con antecedentes de esclavismo sexual.

El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a temblar, los comentarios de los presentes no le estaban ayudando en lo absoluto. Lo último que necesitaba era que algún loco con gustos sadomasoquistas lo alquile para hacer cosas extrañas. Nada más pensarlo sintió las náuseas bailar en su interior. La pequeña Kokoro le miró con curiosidad antes de acercarse a él y darle unas suaves lamidas cariñosas en el rostro, lo cual causó que Yasuo la observe antes de tomarla en brazos y abrazarla como si se tratara de un peluche.

¡Esto era espeluznantemente traumatizante! ¡Lo iban a vender como si fuera un juguete sexual, y todo porque la loca de su maestra no sabía que los préstamos se deben pagar! Menuda idiota, y ahora por su culpa iba a ser violado por miles de personas todos los días. De por si su situación ya estaba mal, ahora básicamente lo habían tirado en medio de una jaula llena de leones hambrientos mientras él tenía atados miles de filetes al cuerpo.

Tomó aire dándose valor. Calma, aún su maestra no había dicho nada y aunque estuviera demente, estaba seguro que no lo vendería.

Sakuya Izayoi era una bastarda sádica, pero siendo como es en el fondo jamás permitiría que nadie lastimará a su compañero. Antes ella hacía correr ríos de sangre que permitir una herida en el cuerpo del rubio.

Se alegró algo en el fondo por eso.

―¡Ni te atrevas, psicópata! ―Chilló una voz que le paralizó. ―Estas demente, mejor consíguete un empleo extra, yo que se… Se necesitan meseras en la cafetería cercana a la escuela o de cajera… ―Se hizo un pequeño silencio― No serías capaz… ¿Verdad?

Al oír el miedo en la voz de Hikari sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

Su amada Hikari estaba muerta de preocupación por él, parecía completamente lista para darle una paliza a su amiga por hacer tal idiotez si era necesario.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios nada más imaginársela defendiéndole.

—Bueno, necesito el dinero, así que…

Y su seguridad se fue al caño mientras su sonrisa moría culpa de esta zorra. ¡La mataba! ¡Mataba a la bastarda de su maestra! Era una maldita infeliz desquiciada que se jugaban con la dignidad de su pobre arma.

—Es broma, tonta… Es broma, que ¿Me tomas por una demente o algo?

Casi, casi, pudo escuchar como del cielo descendía un coro de ángeles que cantaba por las palabras de la castaña. Parpadeó un poco y soltó probablemente el mayor suspiro de alivio que jamás formó. ¡No lo iban a regalar ni a vender! ¡Motivo para alegrarse!

Despegó su oído de la puerta, sonriendo con mayor tranquilidad mientras sus amigos soltaban pequeñas risas. Menudo crío que parecía ahora al saber que quedaría libre de problemas. A lo lejos oyeron como la castaña reía diciendo que Hikari la amaba mucho, recibiendo como respuesta un 'Antes los cerdos volaran'.

Estuvieron a un solo paso de largarse de ese lugar para no ser atrapados, cuando escucharon la voz de la castaña decir un:

―Nee Hikari-chan… ¿Acaso quieres que te venda a mi akuryo para una nochecita de pasión pornográfica?

De inmediato todos volvieron a pegar la oreja a la puerta, el rubio sonrojándose como nunca nuevamente. Hasta Kokoro ya se había puesto más que atenta, pegando su orejita y escuchando con atención. Demonios, esta chica sí que estaba demente.

Ya podían ver en sus mentes perfectamente como la morena se ruborizaba hasta convertirse en un tomate bien maduro y soltaba un manojo de murmullos nerviosos.

—Que… Pero… Yo… Si… ¡¿Qué?! —Tartamudeó Hikari tomada por sorpresa.

Apostaban que hasta sus orejas botaban vapor mientras su rostro ya era un tomate maduro.

―¡N-no digas idioteces Sakuya-baka! N-nunca haría algo como eso, mucho menos a Yasuo ―sentenció con voz poco convincente la morena.

Los cuatro casi pudieron jurar imaginarse la cara burlona de Sakuya, la cual por supuesto no se creyó nada de nada. Yasuo solo se sonrojo mucho más. La voz de Hikari había sido muy dudosa, como queriendo negarse por compromiso pero a la vez insinuó que en el fondo la idea no le sentaba mal.

Se podía escuchar como la muchacha en cuestión daba unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, claramente tratando de esconder el enorme sonrojo que debía tener.

—Algo me dice que tu respuesta no es honesta, Hikari-chan —Canturreó la castaña de forma burlona para luego hacerse la sorprendida— ¡Vaya! Mira qué hora es, ya se nos está haciendo tarde…

―¿Tarde…? ―Pregunto nerviosa antes que reaccionaría― ¡Si, muy tarde! D-debemos irnos ya, Sakuya.

Los muchachos al instante se lanzaron a por el pasillo, dejando que las chicas salieran sin darse cuenta de sus presencias mientras Yasuo estaba sin habla.

―¿Lo perdimos, verdad? ―Pregunto Yami mirando como Ayato pasaba una mano delante de la cara de Yasuo, y al no ver respuestas el pelirrojo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del pobre rubio estrellándolo contra la pared. Yami miró la escena con una gota en la cabeza, más aún al ver que su amigo quedaba K.O.

―Bueno… Al menos ya no esta tan idiotizado.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

―Espero que les haya gustado la sala de juegos. Cualquier duda que tengáis con ella, no dudéis en avisarme ―Izumi asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa boba. Estaba al lado del azabache, prácticamente casi pegada a él mientras sus armas andaban caminando tranquilamente detrás. Una de ellas, precisamente el rebelde Koji, estaba quejándose porque la rubia lo haya sacado a rastras antes que pudiera jugar aunque sea un pequeño partidito en la consola.

―¡Yo tengo una enorme! ―El rubio hizo un mohín cuando logró llamar la atención de los presentes― ¡¿Por qué no puedo jugar un ratito...?! Aunque sea en el futbolito/futbolín…

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la ojirosa.

―¡He dicho que no, Koji! No estamos aquí para jugar. Daidouji-san no está dando un RECORRIDO especial, así que deja de comportarte como un crío.

Koji infló los mofletes cruzándose de brazos, a un lado su hermano le dio un zape mientras el jefe reía nervioso. Tal vez estos chicos eran más activos de lo que pensó.

―Tal vez más tarde puedas, todo depende de tu maestra. ―Les lanzó una juguetona mirada― ¿Alguna otra duda aparte de la de Koji?

―¡Ninguna otra, Daidouji-san! ―Lo último salió tan cantarín que el muchacho no pudo evitar reír haciéndola sonrojar.

―Ok, supongo que ahora nos toca… ―Miró a los diferentes pasillos antes que sonriera abriendo la puerta más cercana―. Esta es la cocina ―Señaló con una sonrisa.

Izumi parpadeó mirando el enorme recinto en donde se hallaban. Era un lugar un tanto elegante que resaltaba gracias al piso de mármol pulido bajo sus pies, las paredes estaban pintadas de un alegre amarillo y un candelabro araña colgaba del techo acabando de embellecer el lugar. Parecía una habitación ostentosa sacada de una de las mejores casas de algún multimillonario.

¡Kami-sama! Ni siquiera su antiguo cuartel podía costear algo como esto, lo que la hacía opinar los fondos aquí debían ser bastante grandes y con muchos ceros al final. O quizás… Nikko poseía más dinero de lo que ella pensaba.

Tras de ella sus dos akuryos estaban igual de atraídos, aunque a diferente pensar. Koji tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y animada, una cocina de lujo típica de ricos era lo que al menos merecía alguien como él, ¡Un chico tan guapo debía ser premiado con lo mejor de lo mejor! Hasta empezaba a creer que bien podría incluir en su lista de condiciones para el trabajo comida importada de París o Roma. Por su parte Kaito simplemente estaba desinteresado. No le importaba lo más mínimo el decorado del lugar, es más, le llegaba al culo si la comida era buena o pésima.

Si uno sacaba el cálculo, lo máximo que estarían en la cocina sería un mísero segundo de su vida. ¡Ni que fueran a vivir aquí! Porque el verdadero lugar que importaba era el ala norte del cuartel, más conocida como la sala de entrenamiento.

Ese sí era su nuevo HOGAR.

―Es… Bastante cálida ―Susurro la rubia. A su lado Nikko asintió tomando una manzana de la frutera de la mesa y mordiéndola.

La muchacha observo su acción maravillada. Sus ojos formándose en un perfecto corazón mientras le veía masticar y tragar. Que sexy era el jefe hasta comiendo. Claro que eso no le gustó en lo más mínimo a su sobreprotectora arma. ¡Ya iba de nuevo su maestra con el mismo rollo de sus enamoradizos instantes! Este debía de ser el séptimo chico del cual acababa flechada.

Pero claro, al final se desilusionaría como siempre. ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que su maestra tenía mala suerte en el amor. Y no solo por el hecho de que sus enamoramientos duraran veinte segundos, sino porque todo chico en el que se fijaba, bien estaba cazado por otra o tal vez no tenía el más mínimo interés.

Koji rodó con los ojos al recordar eso. Si su maestra continuaba así, se llevaría otra decepción… ¡Por eso quería alejarla de todos eso hombres en los que se fijaba! La pobre acababa siempre con el corazón roto.

Dirigió una mirada de nuevo a su maestra y negó con la cabeza, al parecer Izumi seguía idiotizada.

"_Sabe morder una manzana, Izumi… ¡Sabe morder una manzana!_" Le dijo su mente de lo más ilusionada "_¿Sabes que existe una teoría sobre eso? Un hombre que sabe morder una manzana a la perfección, tiene que besar de lo lindo._"

Las dos armas estaban a punto de darse un facepalm al ver la cara de su maestra. ¡Ya estaba pensando otra vez en lo mismo! Se hacían una idea por donde giraban los pensamientos de su maestra en cuanto a Daidouji y la manzana que comía.

En un movimiento, maravillosamente coordinado, ambos jalaron a la rubia por los brazos raptándola hasta fuera del pasillo sin que el jefe lo notara. La fruta estaba bastante buena que ni cuenta debió darse de que los tres desaparecieron por breves instantes.

Mizu Izumi mató con la mirada a los gemelos, sus ojos brillando con una promesa de muerte lenta; sin embargo, ellos lo omitieron.

―No es correcto que te comas con los ojos al jefe, Izumi ―sentenció Kaito en un suspiro sintiendo una punzada de dolor de cabeza. En sí jamás se metía en las relaciones de su maestra, solo que con un enamoramiento por el jefe las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. ¡Nada de amor con el hombre que los podría correr a patadas!

―¿Yo? ¿Comerme con los ojos al jefe? ―Dijo la rubia riendo nerviosa― ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo estoy siendo amable, Kaito. A-además nunca me fijaría en alguien tan guapo, amable, sexy, atento… ―Los dos rubios por casi se caen al suelo. ¡Ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo pensando en el jefe!

―No bromeamos Izumi ―Inquirió Koji bufando― ¡Para empezar es mayor que tú!

―El amor no tiene edad~

―¡No me vengas con las frases típicas de novelas románticas! ¡Debe tener veinticinco o más! Además, es nuestro JEFE.

―Hay muchos jefes que se enamoraron de sus secretarias~

―¡Tú no eres su secretaria! Y... ¡He dicho que esto no es una novela romántica! ¡KAI-CHAN! ―Kaito miro a todas partes antes de señalarse con el dedo. Ridículo apodo― ¡Dile a nuestra hija que renuncie a su amor prohibido!

―¿Nuestra hija? ¿Desde cuándo es NUESTRA hija?

―Desde que la salvamos con sus ocho añitos de las profundidades de ese lago asqueroso ―Dijo Koji― Aún recuerdo cuando aún era una pulguita indefensa...

Eso hizo rodar con los ojos a Izumi, Koji ya se ponía en plan melodramático.

―Cállate, payaso. ―Murmuró su gemelo molesto― En cualquier caso… Izumi, olvídate de nuestro jefe. Ya aparecerá otro chico de tu misma edad.

Un minuto de silencio y la muchacha se puso en posición de defensa mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ambas armas se tensaron, ¡no, el maldito teatro de Izumi!

―¡Jamás! ¡Mi amor no será callado u olvidado! No puedo creerlo… ¡Soís unos bastardos sin corazón al pedirme que renuncie a mi amor! ―se dejó caer de rodillas en una esquina mientras miraba al cielo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.― Nunca creí que llegaría el día en donde ustedes me traicionarían y dejarían atrás… Siempre lo supe, su amor era una mentira y solo manipularon mi cuerpo a su antojo olvidándose de que yo tenía corazón ―se abrazó a si misma― Trabaje tan duro… Les di mi cariño, mi ternura y mi inocencia para formar una familia, ¡y ustedes me dan la espalda ahora…! Moriré de dolor ante la cruda verdad.

Koji la miro con los ojos aguados mientras Kaito se preguntaba cuando demonios salió un escenario y las luces que enfocaban solamente a la mejor actriz del año.

―¡No, Izumi-chan! ¡Jamás te daría la espalda! Solo comprende mi posición, no quiero verte sufrir ―El arma abrazo a su maestra llorando a libre vergüenza pública.

―Confiaba en ti Koji… Creí que me querías ―sollozó llena de dolor.

―¡Te quiero como a una hija!

―Esto es ridículo… ―Kaito estaba siendo completamente ignorado.

―¡No, no me quieres! Si me quisieras, dejarías que mi amor volara libremente. ¡Yo le amo! ¡Amo a Daidouji-san!

―Tienes razón ―Dijo Koji con lágrimas en los ojos― ¡He sido un mal padre, hija mía! Te doy mi bendición para…

―¡DIJE QUE NO! ―Gritó al fín Kaito logrando que ambos se paralizaran y la actuación acabara. Dio un zape a Koji y un golpecito en la frente a Izumi para luego arrástralos de nuevo a la cocina. Ya está bien de tanta tontería.

Número uno, ¿desde cuándo eran ellos los padres de Izumi? ¡Si eran gemelos akuryos que tenían tan solo dos años más que ella! Y número dos… ¡Les iba a prohibir ver tantas telenovelas! ¡Ya era la la sexta vez que le montaban un numerito así!

.

.

En el interior, el jefe había escuchado de principio a fin todo lo que habló ese trío, gracias al insignificante hecho de que estaban a unos pocos metros de él y la pared no era tan gruesa como pensaban que era.

―Ah… ―les miro algo incómodo. No fue muy bonito enterarse de que él era el centro de toda la conversación y el amor adolescente de la cazadora―. Creó que ahora deberíamos ir…

No acaba su frase cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de forma estridente haciéndole parpadear. Disculpándose con los presentes procedió a contestar al notar de quien era el número que le estaba llamando.

Nada más oír la palabra "renunció" dio un brinco y su cara se volvió una de espanto.

―¡No por favor! No ahora… Tachibana-san, no puede hacerme esto. ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado al fin del mes! Su contrato estipula… ―las habladurías de la vieja le hicieron gemir― Entiendo, pero son niños… Jejeje Solo jugaban con el pegamento y las plumas ―Palideció y gimió― ¡Le juró que pagaré la factura del hospital! Aún así, no veo problema en que asista a cuidarles usando un yeso en la pierna…. Ah… Vale, no quise decir eso. ―Escucho a la vieja chillar y lanzar algo, seguramente una mesa― ¡Le triplico el sueldo! Solo una semana… Deme una semana para buscar a otra...

Le cortaron en dos segundos, la respuesta era un rotundo NO.

―¡Malditos enanos del demonio! Sabía que se veían demasiado tranquilos cuando me largue para aquí ―chilló el azabache con el rostro torcido en una mueca de enfado― ¡Ahora si los castigaré hasta los cincuenta! ―Empezó un camino hacía la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad y suspiro al mirar a las tres personas que parecían desenfocados del lugar― Lo siento mucho Izumi, Koji, Kaito… Debo retirarme, mis ar…Digo… Mis hijos han provocado que su niñera renunciará, así que debo irme. Los veré otro día.

Sin más que decir se fue corriendo, sin darse cuenta que atrás dejaba un corazón roto en miles de pedazos.

"_Hijos…T-tiene hijos…_" Se dijo la rubia dolida. Los ojos rosas adquirieron unas lagrimitas. ¡Otro amor de su vida que se le volvía a escapar!

Los dos akuryos suspiraron al ver que la historia se repetía otra vez, solo que al instante se sorprendieron al ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo. ¿Era Daidouji-san que volvía para declararle su amor a Izumi y vivir juntos felices y comer perdices? Eso quisiera ella, pero no.  
Quien entró, en realidad, fue una chica, una muchachita bastante menuda y pequeñita que les sorprendió.

Tenía los cabellos de un color castaño como el habano, que caían por su espalda mientras dos mechoncitos peinados enmarcaban su rostro. La verdad es que poseía un pelo largo y abundante, el cual presentaba un corte recto junto a un flequillo peinado en puntas disparejas.  
Su piel era blanquecina y pálida, y como se mencionó antes, era pequeña de altura y menudita de cuerpo, aunque con curvas proporcionadas que la embellecían.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, no. Porque esta pequeñina era bonita de rostro y eso nadie lo podía negar. Lo que más resaltaba de sus facciones eran sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azules como el cielo que brillaban con timidez y dulzura.

Eso hizo que Izumi parpadeara avergonzada y limpiara sus lágrimas, no le gustaba que la gente la viera lloriquear y mucho menos gente que no conocía.

La castaña parpadeo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma notable.

―Y-yo… ¡L-lo siento! … soy Himeko… ―enrojeció más al no saber que decir― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Solo vine a decirles de parte de D-daidouji-san que… ―se escondió tras la puerta mostrando solo su cabecita― ¡L-los demás integrantes de su equipo están en la primera habitación de la izquierda del segundo pasillo!

Y luego de eso salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

―Mira lo que hiciste, hermano… Eres tan feo que la pobrecita se asustó.

Y claro, esas últimas palabras hicieron que Kaito le diera tal golpe a su gemelo, que le iba a salir otro chichón encima del que ya tenía.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estaba empezando a hartarse.

Hikari lanzó una fulminante mirada en dirección a su amiga bocazas que al parecer no comprendía el significado de "Cerrar el hocico". ¿O es que acaso Sakuya no podía callarse de una vez por todas respecto al tema de la nueva? Por lo que veía, la respuesta era un no. Su mejor amiga no paraba de quejarse, insultar, quejarse, calumniar, quejarse y… ¿Ya menciono quejarse? Ya su límite de la irritación se desbordaba y sus instintos asesinos salían a flote. Se encontraba muy tentada de la idea de romperle el pescuezo para silenciarla al fin.

Porque malditos sean sus reclamos, parecía que nunca pararía y eso que hasta había al realizar un típico berrinche infantil en la biblioteca.

Esos labios rojos pertenecientes a la damisela gótica volvieron a moverse, mascullando ahora otro taco obsceno contra los pobres akuryos que pertenecían a la nueva chica, y los cuales no tenían culpa en este asunto. Sabe solo Kami la razón por la qué Sakuya odiaba a una muchacha desconocida.

¿Quizás termino de enloquecer o esta celosa de que la nueva sea mejor que ella?

Esta última teoría parecía la más acertada.

―Ya vera esa tipeja… La espantaré de alguna forma y pronto estará corriendo mientras llora pidiendo al imbécil de Nikko que la transfiera al lugar donde jamás debió haber salido. ―Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo su rostro― ¡Ja! Hasta podría suceder que pida un traslado a la Antártida la muy tarántula.

"_¿Tarántula?_" Pensó con curiosidad la morena. No comprendía la razón del apodo nuevo, y no se sintió para nada tentada de preguntar la razón.

Lo único que se le venía a la mente es que pensaba que la nueva muchacha sería una criatura espantosa con ocho patas, miles de ojos, cubierta de pelos. Básicamente un bicho feo, en el máximo esplendor de la palabra. Su amiga estaba completamente loca, ¡Se estaba haciendo un problema por nada! Vamos, que tal vez no era tan malo tener a una chica nueva cerca… Siempre estaban ellas dos solas en las cacerías (Sin contar a sus Akuryo, por supuesto), una nueva adición al equipo tal vez sea divertido después de todo.

—Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces… —Murmuró la morena suspirando, parecía que su amiga le divertía ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

―Cállate, Hikari-baka —Le disparó en respuesta su amiga, frunciéndole el ceño— Encima aceptas a que esa tarada venga a cagarnos la vida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… ¡Eres una condenada traidora!

¿Traidora? Ahora si enloqueció. No se concentro tanto, porque Sakuya volvió a su gusto por injuriar desconocidos. ¡Venga ya, era hora de superarlo! De todas formas a Sakuya ya debería haberle quedado bien en claro una cosa; por más berrinches que haga, por más que grite y por más que le diga a Nikko que iba a coger una pinza de depilar y le iba a arrancar uno por uno los pelos de la cabeza y del pecho "La Zorra tarada que no sabe ni atarse las trenzas", como le decía ella, iba a unirse a su equipo.

Estúpida Sakuya.

―¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? La loca de Sakuya se ve más desquiciada de lo normal.

Hikari suspiro y giro el rostro para ver a la persona que acababa de hablarle.

Hina era una chiquilla de cabello corto y desordenado, apenas rozándole los hombros, de tonalidad rubio violento acompañado de unas cuantas mechas negras. Su piel era de un color que simulaba al del mármol, tan blanco que hasta uno podía divisar las difusas venas de sus muñecas; contrastando sus ojos verdes brillantes resaltaban más en su rostro frío y pálido, intimidando a los primerizos que los vieran (Algo que paso con ella la primera vez que la vio de frente). En cuerpo la rubia era algo flacucha y débil, poseyendo curvas promedios que le sentaban bien a su contextura.

Pero, si eso ya no conformaba a la persona en sí, había un rasgo que la hacía resaltar más que su belleza fría. Y era eso… Esa expansión de serpiente que reptaba por toda la parte superior de su oído.

Otra vez tuvo el mismo efecto. Sus ojos se centraron en aquella joya tan moderna que se olvidó por completo de que Hina acababa de decirle algo. ¿Quién la culpaba? Esa serpiente siempre le llamo la atención, y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, se moría de ganas por tocarla. Gracioso, ahora si parecía una completa cría.

Se preguntó si de casualidad Hina le diría donde los venden si preguntará. Enserio quería una de esas expansión para ella misma. Quizás uno de dragón o mejor uno de araña, seguro que esos sentarían fenomenal con su chaqueta de cuero.

―No sé si ya te lo dije antes Hikari, pero te lo repetiré solo una vez más. Mi CARA no está en mi OREJA, sino más a la derecha. ¿Comprendido?

Un rubor de vergüenza le atrapo. Pillada en la observación.

Rápidamente se enderezo como un rayo y sonrió un poquito. No debía ser tan descortés con Hina, principalmente porque le costó mucho tiempo (Casi un año entero) ganarse su confianza y amistad. Porque a pesar de que la rubia la tratara con algo de amabilidad, sarcasmo y burla antes de eso era como un bloque de hielo. Uno que aún lo era con los extraños, por ejemplo los nuevos.

Casi rio de forma nerviosa por eso. Pobre nueva, iba a costarle mucho adaptarse.

―Lo siento Hina, y contestando a tu pregunta… Digamos que la mosca que le pico es más grande de lo que parece.

Una ceja rubia arqueada le dijo todo.

Sé más explícita, indico su acción. Hikari puso los ojos en blanco ante ese gesto. No es que le desagradará la cazadora, por el contrario Hina le caía decentemente bien y la consideraba una persona entretenida, no al nivel extremo de Sakuya pero si curiosa, con la cual podía contar como amiga. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de explicar razones y por si fuera poco, ¿Es qué no estaba escuchando las palabras al aire de la infantil de Sakuya Izayoi? ¡Ahí recibía muy en claro su explicación!

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nikko la hizo cabrear de nuevo, pero ahora fue porque…―Ni siquiera acabo su pequeña aclaración, ya que fue interrumpida. Primero porque Sakuya lanzó el cenicero al suelo provocando un ruido estruendoso y en segunda porque Hina soltó una carcajada.

―Ma, ya no necesito tu explicación tan boba. Sé porque Sakuya esta tan fastidiada, y eso es porque finalmente Nikko le aviso lo de la nueva en su equipo ―Declaró con sus ojos chispeando de superioridad.

Hikari obtuvo un tic en el ojo. ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios le preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta de antemano?! Claro, era obvio que Nikko le habría avisado a ella como a los demás. Lo único que Hina estaba haciendo era hacerse la desentendida para matar su aburrimiento, y por tanto, se hacía la que no escuchaba los comentarios ofensivos de Sakuya.

_Maldita mocosa. _

―Y si ya lo sabías, ¡¿Por qué diantres me preguntas?!

―Porque es divertido verte irritarte más, Hikari-chan~

―Maldita demente número dos, estas en complot en contra mío con la bastarda de Sakuya ¿Verdad?

―¡¿A quién llamas bastarda, Hikari-baka?! ―Sakuya se unió al fin a la conversación.

―¡Cállate Tsunkuya, nadie te invito a la conversación!

―Sí que ambas son entretenidas, chicas…

―¡Cierra el hocico tú también, Hina!

A veces, extrañaba un poco a la fría Hina en lugar de la sociable. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse su amiga?

¡Ah sí! Porque era idiota.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La cazadora volvió a sollozar y se sorbió la nariz con el pañuelo que le ofreció su fiel arco de batalla Koji, quien le acarició la cabecita dándole palabras de ánimo. Frases que no llegaron muy a fondo, ya que en esos momentos Izumi tenía por quien sabe cuánta oportunidad su corazón roto.

Bien habían dicho sus armas-amigos, siempre que se fijaba en todo hombre al que consideraba su buscado ¨príncipe azul¨ se llevaba las típicas desilusiones. Por ejemplo, en su frío Hokkaido se enamoró seis veces, de las cuales uno de sus amados termino siendo un criminal y el otro un homosexual que la hablaba por su lindo cabello.

**Triple patada al corazón. **

Todavía se acuerda de los dos días de películas y helados que paso en su depresión post-desilusión. En las cuales sus cuatro armas la miraban con pena y vergüenza ajena, más aún al verla perderse luego en los videojuegos Otome. Koji y Tetsuya jamás superaron el trauma de ver a Izumi sonriendo de forma boba y mirando como desquiciada la pantalla mientras cantaba que al fin encontró el amor.

Las pesadillas aún rondaban las mentes de muchos. No obstante, uno de los dos akuryos presentes debía traer de regreso a su fuerte y dura maestra, y esa tarea no le pertenecía al que actualmente la consolaba diciendo que robaría alguna cartera para comprarle un helado.

Kaito gruñó y miró con molestia a su maestra.

―Izumi, deja de lloriquear como una mocosa por un amor que nunca tuviste. ―Sentenció con la voz colmada de irritación. A su lado su gemelo le fulmino con la mirada, sus brazos atrayendo a la bonita cazadora a su pecho dándole confort. Izumi solo sollozo más y correspondió al abrazo.

―No seas insensible, gruñón. ¡No es la culpa de Izumi que ese tipo haya jugado con sus sentimientos para usarla de pasatiempo!

Una ceja arqueada fue la respuesta que Koji obtuvo.

―¿Jugar con sus sentimientos? ―Su hermano a veces se pasaba de dramático o idiota. Quizás de los dos. ― Déjame decirlo lentamente para que no digas más incongruencias, hermano idiota ―Casi sonrió al ver a su copia idéntica jadear ofendido―. El jefe no jugó con ella porque NUNCA se mostró interesado, solo fue amable y NI SIQUIERA intentó ligársela ―Habló lentamente tratando de que sus palabras se metieran ya dentro de esa cabecita de alcornoque de la otra arma de Izumi― ¿Lo captaste ya, Koji-baka?

El nombrado infló los mofletes y soltó a su amiga, sin prestar la menor atención y percatarse de que un muchacho con sudadera anaranjada pasaba cerca de ellos. ¡No permitiría que su gemelo insensible lo llamara idiota e insultara a su lógica!

―¡No lo capto porque digo la pura verdad! ―unas lágrimas de cocodrilo se le escaparon. ― ¡Ese infeliz lastimó a nuestra hija y deberíamos estar unidos para apoyarla! ¡E-eres una mamá insensible!

Silencio.

Crudo silencio en el instante en que Kaito escucho decir eso al idiota que estaba frente a él.

Por otro lado la rubia a un lado lloriqueaba, cuando alguien pasó por su costado y chocó con su brazo empujándola.

Ella soltó un quejido y miró a la persona de sudadera naranja que caminaba como si nada por el pasillo. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedirle disculpas y por la capucha levantada tampoco apreció quien era.

Frunció el ceño y, a pesar de sus lagrimones, bufó.

―Maleducado.

Girándose sobre sus talones miró curiosa lo que sus armas gemelas hacían. Y eso no era otra cosa más que discutir, como siempre.

Secándose la última de sus lágrimas decidió no llorar más. ¡Ya está bien de lloriquear como una niña pequeña solo porque Daidouji-san no se había fijado en ella! A-además tenía que estar presentable, ¿no? Se supone que iba a conocer a sus compañeras de equipo.

Poniéndose entre medias de Kaito y Koji, la rubia les miró sonriente y se agarró a los brazos de cada uno.

―Koji-nii-chan, Kaito-nii-san. Ya paren de pelear ―Dijo la muchacha riendo― Estoy bien ya, así que no se preocupen. Ahora... ―Se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativa― Ah... ¿Dónde dijo esa chica que debíamos ir?

Kaito tan solo suspiró y dando un vistazo al rededor acabó señalando con el dedo a una puerta.

―Allí. La tal Himeko nos dijo que era la primera habitación de la izquierda, en el segundo pasillo.

―¡Pues vamos! Quiero conocer a tus nuevas compañeras, Izumi-chan ―Exclamó Koji entusiasmado mientras sus ojos se volvían dos perfectos corazones.― Espero que sean guapas.

Dos segundos después, el rubio tenía dos chinchones enormes en su frente. A un lado, su hermano agitaba un poco su mano en forma de puño que había atizado esos dos duros golpes que merecía por ser un pervertido.

―Kaito… Tal vez fuiste muy duro con él ―masculló la maestra con una gota resbalando por su frente. A un lado se encontraba Koji tirado en el suelo, lloriqueando y quejándose ante lo malo que era su hermano con él. ¡Esto ya era abuso!

―No, debe aprender a comportarse ―Respondió el nombrado negando con la cabeza.

Mientras que Izumi ayudaba a Koji a levantarse, Kaito caminaba en dirección a la puerta señalada. Pronto su maestra y su hermano le siguieron, y cuando los tres quedaron frente a ella, Izumi tan solo respiró de manera honda.

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo serían sus compañeras de equipo. No sabía si eran amables o tal vez complicadas y tampoco se preguntó si ellas habían aceptado con buen pie lo de tener una nueva integrante en el equipo.

En lo personal, al principio a Izumi no le agradó la idea para nada pero...Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Con cierta timidez y nervios, decidió tocar la puerta antes de entrar obteniendo como respuesta un "Adelante" que provenía de una voz femenina.

La muchacha tomó aire. Decidida tomó la perilla y girándola abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a los habitantes del cuartel.

Eran alrededor de siete. Tres hombres y cuatro mujeres. Reconoció fácilmente a una de ellas como Himeko, quien estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá mirando a los suelos con las mejillas rojas y su largo cabello color habano. Izumi consideró que tal vez esa chica era excesivamente tímida para su bien, pero bueno, personalidad y problema de cada uno. Unos segundos se concentró en la chica sentada a la otra esquina, quien era bastante llamativa a su vista.

Una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes fríos la miraba de una forma poco amable haciéndola fruncir el ceño con fastidio. No le gustaba que la gente la mirara con reto o desconfianza, aunque ella a veces lo hiciera con el mundo. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro femenino hasta que se detuvo en la extensión que usaba.

Vándala, fue lo que su mente dictó.

Aunque no fueron esas dos muchachas las que atrajeron su atención, para nada. Las que en verdad la hicieron sorprenderse fueron el dúo de féminas que estaban sentadas en el sillón principal. ¡Eran las dos tías de la escuela! Las que la ignoraron mientras cargaba a la anciana profesora a la enfermería. Solo que ahora la delicada morena le miraba con un sonrisa, mientras la castaña con ira contenida. Genial, su primer día y ya tenía una enemiga.

Prefiriendo cambiar de persona se dejó vagar por el trío de hombres que estaban tras el sofá central.

Demasiado guapos, altos y atléticos. Ejercitados para las cacerías, no obstante eran matices diferentes y únicos en contraste perfecto. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y los otros dos rubios de tono distinto, el último de un color dorado tal cual Koji o Kaito. Sin embargo, sus auras y posturas indicaban diferentes personalidades que le hacían querer largarse de ahí.

_Amabilidad. _

Eso era lo que una veía en el muchacho rubio sonriente y de ojos esmeraldas.

_Sensualidad. _

Una palabra indicada para ese majestuoso espécimen de hombre rubio y ojos dorados de sonrisa sexy.

_Agresividad. _

Definitivamente ese tío daba miedo, sentenciaron los tres recién llegados. El pelirrojo era él que daba pánico por su porte fiero y también porque si las miradas matasen, los tres estarían a diez metros bajo tierra.

Kami-sama, ¿Dónde fueron a parar?

―No os dejéis intimidar por Ayato, siempre es así de temible ―Indicó la vocecilla femenina que provenía de la chica de cabellos negros. Su sonrisa creció al levantarse y dejándola apreciar que los pantalones cortos y camisetas ajustadas le hacían honor a su cuerpo perfectamente dotado. ― Los primeros días te odiará, pero luego aprenderá a quererles. ¿Los nuevos, no?

Izumi estuvo dispuesta a hablar pero a su pequeña arma mujeriega, las hormonas le ganaron al ver tetas de buen tamaño y piernas esbeltas.

―Sí, somos nosotros ―Dijo el rubio rebelde completamente embobado― Mi nombre es Koji, preciosa señorita. Ese de ahí es mi hermano gruñón ―Señaló a Kaito― Y ella es mi maestra.

Izumi le apartó con delicadeza y le murmuró que por favor fuera educado. Quedando frente a la morena, le ofreció su mano.

―Me llamo Mizu Izumi, ¿tú serás una de mis nuevas compañeras, no?

―Daidouji Hikari ―contesto la morena haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia mientras le aceptaba la mano― Sí, soy tu nueva compañera. Formarás equipo conmigo y con…esa tontita que te mira con ganas de querer matarte ―Dijo riendo nerviosa mientras señalaba a Sakuya.

Izumi tan solo giró su vista a la dirección indicada, observando los ojos rojos que la miraban como si ella tuviera la culpa del calentamiento global. No obstante, Izumi decidió negar con la cabeza. Lo primero de todo eran los modales así que igualmente caminó hasta la otra integrante de su nuevo equipo.

La castaña pareció mirarla de arriba abajo con cara de pocos amigos, ella ignoró eso y le tendió la mano igual.

.

.

¡Zas! Un golpe seco se escuchó en la sala dejando a todos atónitos. ¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque lo único que recibió la rubia como respuesta fue un golpetazo en su mano que la apartó y la hizo fruncir el ceño.

La castaña de ojos rojos la taladró con la mirada de forma tan profunda que Izumi podía jurar como escuchaba que un jarrón detrás de ella se partía en mil pedazos gracias a la potencia que tenía la expresión furiosa de la muchacha.

—Escúchame bien, rubia teñida. —Habló Sakuya con veneno en su voz, poseyendo un tono siniestro y cruel que demostraba lo cabreada que estaba— No necesitamos a ninguna Barbie que nos joda, ya estamos bien solas. Así que tú, tus gemelos incestuosos y no sé qué otras armas tengas pueden irse yendo a la mierda ahora mismo, no le pedimos a nadie que te metieras en nuestro equipo.

―Sakuya ―La llamó Hikari frunciendo el ceño y tratando de calmarla.

―¡No, Hikari! ―Gritó la cazadora levantándose de su asiento― ¡Solo digo lo que todos pensamos! Tú y yo éramos el equipo perfecto estando SOLAS. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tiene que venir una estúpida rubia inútil a joderlo todo? ¡Pues no voy a permitir eso! -Izumi frunció el ceño cuando Sakuya se posicionó frente suya.

Aquella castaña se veía furiosa y observó cómo algunos presentes la veían algo temerosos. Sin embargo ella ni tembló. ¿Acaso creía que ella estaba contenta con todo esto también? ¡Pues no! Pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

―Escúchame, niña inmadura. A mí tampoco me hace ni pizca de gracia esta situación ―Comenzó a decir la rubia con el ceño fruncido― He tenido que marcharme de mi hogar y abandonar a mi gente solo para venir a una estúpida ciudad que no conozco. ¡¿Te crees que estoy feliz con esto?! Pues no, pero me han ordenado unirme a un equipo y completarlo y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Las órdenes son órdenes y hay que obedecerlas.

Sakuya rodó los ojos con molestia, odiaba a esta joven más de lo que ya la odiaba antes de conocerla. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo inmadura e irracional pero… ¡No era su culpa, detestaba que quisieran venir a cambiar un equipo que funcionaba bien desde hace años! Lo decía en serio, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra y lo único que querían era joderla.

—Pues ve a buscar a alguien a quien le importe eso —Disparó la castaña en respuesta— Hikari y yo trabajamos a la perfección sin nadie que se meta en nuestro camino, claramente tu transferencia fue un error o algo. Así que ya sabes… Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenida en nuestro equipo.

Y cuando terminó de decir esas palabras levantó la mano con la clara intención de darle una bofetada, la cual le habría dado de no ser por el rubio de ojos verdes que la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

—¡Sakuya, ya basta! —Gruñó él tratando de calmarla para luego mirar a Izumi en señal de disculpas—Te pido perdón por la actitud de mi maestra… Solo… Está teniendo un mal día.  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Izumi tan solo gruñó antes de girarse y mirar a sus akuryos.

―Koji, Kaito. Larguémonos de aquí.

Y seguido de esto, la muchacha tan solo caminó hasta la puerta para salir y dar un portazo tan fuerte que seguramente resonó en todo el cuartel.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una sonrisita traviesa se escapó de los labios de Izumi mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para alcanzar las llaves de su nuevo apartamento, colocándola en el agujero de la cerradura y girándola para poder obtener acceso a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar. Levantó la mano para encender la luz y dejó su mochila tirada encima del sofá, dejando de paso que sus Akuryo tomaran sus formas humanas y pasaran a hacer lo que se les dé la gana.

Por fin… ¡Por fin tenía su nueva casita y en ella podía hacer lo que quisiera! Debía admitir que estaba feliz por eso pero… toda esa felicidad se esfumó en el aire al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con sus nuevas compañeras de equipo. Su sonrisa desapareció, la comisura de sus labios esbozándose en una línea recta al recordar lo ocurrido.

¡Por un demonio! Estaba molesta, estaba MUY molesta. Y no solo por la repentina transferencia que le hicieron para que se una a ese equipo nuevo, sino por aquel encuentro de mal gusto que acababa de tener hace unos minutos con aquellas dos desconocidas con las que se suponía que debía trabajar.

Ella no era una persona precisamente fría ni calculadora que digamos, tampoco solía ser descortés pero… ¡Esta vez la sacaron de sus casillas! Bueno, con una de sus nuevas compañeras no parecía tener muchos problemas, pero… ¡La otra era un demonio con forma de mujer! Un refunfuño salió de su garganta al recordar algunas de las cosas que le había dicho, entre ellas un "No necesitamos a ninguna Barbie que nos joda, ya estamos bien solas…" ¡Pues bien, a ella esa situación tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que digamos!

¡Además no pidió unirse a ningún estúpido equipo de niñatas inmaduras! Genial, solo de pensar que ahora tenía que trabajar con esa idiota, le hacía tener ganas de ahorcar a alguien.

Menos mal que ya estaba en su nueva casita, así podría relajarse y pensar un poco en otras cosas, en vez de en esta basura que le ha tocado vivir.

Avisó a sus akuryos de que se tomaría un baño, así que prohibido entrar en una hora. Porque sí, pensaba darse un bañito relajante para olvidarse del estrés que tenía. Entrando en el nuevo cuarto y cerrando la puerta, comenzó a desvestirse.

Lo primero que cayó al suelo fue su falda. Seguido de eso, se quitó las medias y luego fue la camisa.

Mirándose en el espejo se fijó en su marca de cazadora, una pequeña mariposa que se situaba en el lado izquierdo de su vientre, justamente abajo en la zona de los ovarios.

A veces ser una Hunter era demasiado complicado, matabas demonios y tenías un jefe que te organizaba la vida. ¡Justo como habían hecho con ella ahora al meterla en el estúpido equipo!

Pero era mejor no pensar en eso, ¿no? Supuestamente quería librarse del estrés.

La ropa interior pronto desapareció de su cuerpo, se colocó una toalla sobre este y se apresuró a llenar la bañera...

.

.

¡AHHHH! -el fuerte grito de la rubia se debió escuchar a kilómetros de distancia.

Y la verdad es que… ¡¿Cómo no gritar al ver semejante criatura espantosa mirándote fijamente?! La rubia dio un salto y se subió hacia un banquillo que tenía ahí y observó temblorosa al maldito invasor, una cosa peluda y pequeñita con pelaje blanco y ojos negros que la miraba fijamente y con la cabeza un poco inclinada en señal de curiosidad… ¡UNA RATA!

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡¿Por qué había una asquerosa e inmunda rata en su casita?! ¡Si le habían dicho EXPLICITAMENTE que ya se habían encargado de limpiar, desinfectar y eliminar cualquier plaga en general de ese apartamento, así que se supone que no debía haber ni un alma adentro! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba… Esa espantosa y diminuta criatura, con sus horribles ojos negros y esa enorme cola que se movía un poco, aunque luego pareció ignorarla para seguir moviéndose por el baño como si le perteneciera… ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Se había metido dentro del montón de ropa que había dejado tirado en el suelo! Un gemido de horror se escapó de la garganta de Izumi, quien se bajó lentamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para alcanzar la escoba… De acuerdo, el maldito animal tenía que irse, porque no pensaba dormir bajo el mismo techo que una criatura inmunda que de seguro traía una enfermedad o… ¡Algo!

Sin despegar los ojos de la montaña de prendas donde se había refugiado la rata, la rubia temblorosa caminó en puntitas de pie, logrando hacer contacto visual con los ojos negros… Tragó saliva, más le valía que se quede quietita y en ese lugar porque si decidía ir tras ella… Se desmayaría, o algo.

Lentamente subió un poquito la escoba, n-no es que le diera miedo, ¡pero le asqueaban mucho esos bichos peludos al igual que los insectos! Parecía algo vergonzoso que una cazadora fuerte que mataba demonios le diera miedo una simple ratita pero... ¿No les pasaba mismo a los humanos con las cucarachas? Las personas son grandes y fuertes, sin embargo algunas temían a esos bichitos y... ¡A ella le pasaba lo mismo! No le daban miedo las bestias o los demonios, pero todo el mundo le tiene fobia a algo y ella se la tenía a las ratas.

Sus ojos entraron en contacto visual con los del animal, el cual permanecía quieto cuando... ¡Zas! Escobazo al canto.

Cerró sus ojos y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Ya se había librado de ella pero... ¡Espera! No la había matado, al parecer había esquivado el golpe mortal y ahora... ¡La asquerosa rata se hallaba a milímetros de sus pies! Intentó contener la respiración, un quejido salió de sus labios cuando el animal le siseó con rabia.

Ese fue el detonante, el detonante para que la rubia saliera corriendo del baño a gritos.

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

** Las consecuencias de una siesta**

**.**

**.**

Soltó un pequeño bostezo apenas despertó de su profundo sueño. La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tan dormilona y a tener la mala costumbre de quedarse a dormir en cualquier lado, así fueran los suelos mismos.

Pero sin duda, ella tenía preferencia por dormir más cómoda. Los colchones, hamacas y personas eran sus camas predilectas. Como por ejemplo, ahora mismo, había tomado una deliciosa siesta sobre el pecho de Tetsuya-baka.

Ahora si… ¡Sus fuerzas estaban recuperadas! Sonriente se levantó del sofá donde ambos se durmieron y procedió a irse al baño, para alistarse en el día más importante de su maestra, cuando notó el mando del televisor tirado en los suelos. Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza mientras veía los botones.

Tomo el mando y creyendo que el tiempo le alcanzaba encendió la televisión dispuesta a ver uno de esos programas donde pasaban las ventas de los colchones más blandos y el cual podría comprar con su sueldo del mes venidero… Solo que no paso el programa de sus colchones favoritos o mucho menos de cocina.

"―Ellos son Koji y Kaito, mis akuryos… ―Los presento Izumi al director del cuartel de la ciudad."

Mentira.

¿A-acaso esto era…?

¡No, no, no, no! ¡No podía ser el capítulo que hoy les tocaba hacer! Sentándose en el suelo con sus ojos pegados a la tele observó bien el entorno de la escena televisiva. Rápidamente chilló de rabia y, de un salto, se colocó encima de nuevo de su amigo y comenzó a golpearle para despertarle.

―¡Despierta, Tetsuya-baka! ―Gritó una voz femenina algo infantil. El llamado al instante abrió los ojos y detuvo sus golpes mientras parpadeaba.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios...? ―Una bofetada fue lanzada a su rostro.

―¡No tienes permiso para hablar! ¡Te quedaste dormido, tonto! ―Dijo la muchachita― ¡Por no despertarte, no salimos en el capítulo de hoy!

Gracias a la dolorosa bofetada el raciocinio llegó a su cabeza despejando el sueño.

Rini era tan cruel… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que no salieron en el capítulo de hoy?! Miro incrédulo la televisión. Su boca se cayó hasta los suelos al ver como Sakuya la demente se ruborizaba ante su deuda de diez millones de yenes.

¡Joder no! Se suponía que su maestra Izumi le mando a casa para despertar a Rini y luego ambos volverían. Lástima que luego de múltiples intentos al final se quedó dormido con la enana. Lo que solo significa algo… El capítulo acabo y él perdió su oportunidad de hacer gala de su belleza dejando solo como un protagonista masculino a Koji, ¡Inaceptable!

_Las mentes de estos chicos son incomprensibles. ¿Desde cuándo él y Koji son los protagonistas masculinos?_

"—Pues es porque… ¡Mis cosas no se pagan solas!"

―¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ―Exclamo horrorizado levantándose y mandando al suelo a Rini. Se lanzó sobre la televisión mirándole con suplica.

.

.

Media hora pasó luego de eso. Y los dos muchachos se quedaron de piedra al ver que en vez de haber ido a buscarles, decidieron no incluirles. ¡Malditas sean las autoras que decidieron no mostrar su belleza y talento!

Pero lo que no sabían esos dos es que... ¡Eso se llama justicia y karma! Que no hubieran sido tan descuidados y dormilones.

Por eso, les daremos un consejo, niños:

"Ser flojos trae consecuencias después. Así que no dejen para luego lo que pueden hacer ahora".

END.

* * *

**PALABRAS RESALTADAS:**

Novidar(*): Fusión de novio y radar.

* * *

¡Y eso sería todo! ¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí, porque nos llevó un tiempito hacerla, pero hey... ¡Con esfuerzo todo se logra! Ahora, vayamos a las preguntitas:

**―¿Habrán demasiados problemas entre Sakuya e Izumi? ¿Logrará la rubia aguantar a la castaña, o terminará huyendo en el primer vuelo hacia la Antártida?**

**―¿Sakuya llegará pagar su deuda de millones? ¿Yasuo obtendrá mayores comodidades y una mejor paga?**

**―¿Hikari sentirá algo de verdad por Yasuo o fue cosa del momento por culpa de Sakuya? ¿La morena logrará controlar la tensión entre sus dos compañeras?**

**―¿La pobre Izumi podrá recuperarse de su corazón roto? ¿Logrará encontrar a algún amante que no sea un criminal, un homosexual o derivados? ¿Quién es el chico que chocó contra ella?**

**―¿Koji dejará de ser tan melodramático algún día? ¿Su hermano Kaito dejará de atizarle golpes?**

**―¿Tetsuya y Rini (Los dos akuryos de la rubia que se quedaron en casa) dejarán de ser tan perezosos? ¿Izumi los regañará por no haber asistido a la reunión?**

Ahora si, hasta la próxima. ¡Bye, bye y esperamos les haya gustado el capí! :)


End file.
